KuroFai 100 themes
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: Ficlets, short series, drabbles, etc. Yaoi, KuroFai, SyaoSaku, others mentioned, language. for the otp100 on my livejournal. Latest chapter: Fai's back was killing him.
1. Birthday

Title: When's Your Birthday?

Fandom: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle's

Character's: Kurogane/Fai

Prompt: #91 Birthday

Word Count: 992

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Yaoi

Everyone had woken up from a another day of celebrating. It had been both Sakura and Syaoran's birthday the other day, and they had spent the weekend partying. Mokona had slipped the two teen's alcohol, last night...again. Fai lay sprawled out on the floor of the living room. Kurogane was prooped against the couch, arm's crossed and head bowed in sleep.

The mage groaned, his head throbbing from the hangover. A blury eye looked around for sign's of the other's. They must have stumbled to bed. He sat up and made his way to the bathroom, a nice shower would bode well with his sore body, and his teeth needed to be brushed.

He felt so much better, now he was clean. Noone else seemed to be awake at the moment, so the blonde made his way to the sleeping ninja. Fai smiled looking at the sleeping form of his lover. That's when he had an idea.

Slowly he made his way over to the ninja, and when he sat down beside him traced a finger down the other's jawline. The other's brow furrowed at the light sensation, Fai giggled. The blonde littered the taller's face with kisses, trying to keep back the flood of laughter that threatened to spilll forth.

Hand's began making their way downwards stroking the muscled chest, playing with the buttons of the black shirt. A noise spilled from Kurogane's lips' as thin finger's brushed against his thigh. Fai's smile widened, and a devious air washed over him. Slowly he unbuttoned the shirt raking his nail's gently down the still sleeping man's form. They were followed by a series of kisses.

"Kuro-tan" Fai called softly, trying to wake the man beside him. The pale figure moved closer, licking and nipping at the exposed neck of his lover. Fai left a trail of love bite's across that tan neck. Kurogane gasped loudly and woke with a start as Fai bit down rather hard on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Waking you up, Kuro-myu." Fai planted a kiss on the other's lips'. Kurogane was still registering the mage's words.

"Where are we and why is my shirt unbuttoned?"

"In the living room, we're the only one's here." Kurogane returned the kisses, running large hand's down the blonde's sides. They broke apart for air.

'What brought this on?"

"I saw you asleep and since we celebrated our childrens' birthday's yesterday and I don't know when Daddy's birthday is I thought I could give him a nice birthday present."

"That's what you thought about when you woke up, and not trying to molest me in my sleep?" Fai thought about Kurogane's words and with a shrug and a smile he answered.

"Well, it's only half true, but I did want to wake up Kuro-wanko!" The blonde glomped on the other and began smothering him with affection.

"When's your birthday?" The cuddling stopped as the ninja's words echoed through the room. Kurogane couldn't see the face that was buried into his shoulder.

"I don't know, in my world there weren't season's, it was alway's snowy, so there was no way for me to tell." Kurogane hugged the mage, kissing the mop of blonde lock's. He knew that it was hard for Fai to even tell him that much of his past, it made the small bit of insight all the more special to him.

"Then we'll have to change that won't we?"

"Kuro-tan..."

Sometime's the ninja could be so sweet without even trying. Fai loved that quality about him and in thank's resumed his earlier movement's, nipping lightly in the man's shoulder. Kurogane growled in his ear when he bit a little too hard. The taller turned, loaming over the blonde and smirking. He stood, bringing Fai with him, and laying them on the couch.

"Daddy's so considerate, he doesn't want mommy to be uncomfortable." Fai cupped Kurogane's face. They both chuckled, their lip's meeting. The ninja dominated the kiss, as lanky arm's hooked around his neck.

Kurogane's shirt lay forgotten on the floor, removed when he re-positioned himself on the couch. Fai's own shirt soon followed as the two male's continued kissing feverntly. Fai was bucking up into Kurogane trying to get the man to hurry. Taking the hint and deciding not to tease the blonde, reached for the button on the light pant's.

The mage groaned as he was freed from his increasingly tight pants'. The ninja hooked his fingers into the pants and the other's boxers slowly pulling them down. Both were flushed as Fai was almost completely bare. Fai pulled his lover's face downwards, his kisses more heated.

A sharp intake of breath was heard, they continued kissing, until it registered to them that neither of them had gasped.Kurogane rose form Fai, the blonde propping himself on his elbow's. A pale Syaoran stood not far from the couch.

"Kurogane-san, Fai-san...I-I..." The ninja's eye's narrowed.

"You..." He pointed at Syaoran. " go to your room, I'll talk to you about this later, got it?"

"Y-yes." The boy was still glued to his spot, to terrified to move.

"Move now." Kurogane barked, shaking Syaoran from his thought's long anough for the teen to run out of the living room.

Fai's hand covered his mouth, shaking with laughter. Kurogane huffed, the mood ruined now.

"We're bad parent's, our son walked in on us."

"I should have taken you to the bedroom, we should just be lucky it was the kid and not the manjuu." He shuddered at the thought of the prok bun catching them. They seperated and dressed again.

'I'll have to give Kuro-seme his birthday present later tonight, but now we need to talk to Syaoran and hope he's not too scarred from it." Kurogane grumbled at the name and left trailing Fia as they walked into the kid's bedroom.


	2. Trips

**Title:** Trafic

**Fandom: **Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles

**Characters: **Kurogane/Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, others

**Prompt: **#44 Trips

**Word Count: **700

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** Yaoi, language

**Link:**

**Notes: **This will be apart of a very small series, just because I find the idea of soccer mom Fai funny.

* * *

How the heel he let the manjuu talk him into this he'd never know. Damnit, he'd gladly sit in a room with Tomoyo, Souma, Fai, Yuuko, and both pork buns if it meant he could get the hell out of here. Singing from beside him broke the ninja from his thoughts.

"...120 bottles of beer on the wall, 120 bottles of beer, you take one done, pa-"

"Enough already with that fucking song, it's already enough that I have to sit here in this thing with you all day, barely moving, but do you have to sing that the entire way!" He had finally snapped, his hands gripping tightly to the steering wheel as Fai's singing stopped.

Kurogane felt a wave of pleasure sweep over him, it felt good to let go of the anger that had been building for the past three hours they had been stuck in traffic. Soon, hopefully, they'd start moving again and they could be at the store where Sakura's feather was on display in no time.

He turned to look at Fai, worrying slightly at the silence in the van. The blonde was currently looking down at his lap, a neutral expression on his face. Kurogane sighed in annoyance and defeat.

"Listen mage, it's this damn world that's got me so mad, I shouldn't have snapped at you that badly."

"Kuro-tan's so nice to me!" His sad demeanor was washed away by a bright smile.

"You faker!" He pointed an accusing finger at the man. He turned back, facing forward trying to will the cars around them to move. His teeth were grinding against eachother as he focused on the cars and road in front of him.

"Oh come on now Daddy, we promised our kids that we'd be there in time to pick them and their friends up for practice."

"Bastard, don't call me that and you were the one to volunteer me!" Kurogane was about to yell at the mage some more but a honking behind him brought him out of his rage. Grumbling, but happy that the traffic was moving at a decent pace, Kurogane drove ignoring Fai's singing.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, over here!" Fai waved as he hung out the window. He could see the two walking with a small group of friends. Several teens along with Sakura and Syaoran clambered into the mini-van, each saying hello to Fai and Kurogane as they made room for everyone.

"So how was school?"

"Sakura-chan and us have a project by the end of the week." Said Miyuki as she sat in the main back eating a pastry.

"Move damn you!" Kurogane screamed out the window as he tried to pull out onto the crowded road. All the teens, except for Syaoran and Sakura, stared with wide eyes at the ninja.

"Daddy shouldn't say bad words in front of the kids." Fai glomped Kurogane, despite the seat belt that was trying in vain to hold the blonde back.

"Get off me, I'm trying to drive!" Fai pulled away laughing while the teens talked amongst themselves.

* * *

"Kid, when is this over?" Kurogane was starinf forward, trying to drown out all the teenagers gathering on the soccer field.

"In about four hours Kurogane-san."

"Are your friends coming with you too?" Fai asked as he hung out the window and hugged the teen.

"Fai-san, some of us wanted to know if it was okay if we had a sleep over at your home." A girl named Erii said as she popped up from behind Sakura.

"Of course, just as long as it's ok with Kuro-san." Several pairs of eyes looked at the ninja who simply ignored them. Though after a few moments Fai began poking the taller man.

"Fine damnit, do whatever!" He swated at the blonde.

"We'll be back when you're done and if Kuro-san's in a good mood we can go out for ice cream!" Sakura and Syaoran noded and ran off to join their friends.


	3. Storm

Title:Of Movies and Rainy Nights

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own tsubasa or the movie 'It Happened One Night' or any of the characters.

Notes: For the winter challenge, Based on the 1934 movie 'It Happened One Night'

* * *

It had been storming for the past several days and all of them had been trapped inside because of it. Kurogane was just grateful that they had managed to secure a large house for their stay here or else he didn't think he would have lasted so long with no breaks from Fai and Mokona.

Since yesterday, after running out of ghost stories to tell, the kids and manjuu had taken over the downstairs of the house, playing games and building a labryinth of forts and tunnels with any furniture they could find. It had taken hours for Kurogane to find Fai in the jungle and then to get back out to put the blonde to bed.

The ninja had given up hope in finding the rest of the group and figured there were enough pillows and blankets in the mess for them to be comfortable. Now he and Fai had the upstairs to themselves and were currently sitting in their room in fron of a TV. Ever so often Fai would reach up, without taking his eyes of the screen, and feed Kurogane a piece of popcorn.

Kurogane rolled his eyes agian a the movie they were watching. Fai had said it was suppose to be a romantic movie, but so far all it had was a stuck up girl and a dead beat ex-reporter riding on a bus together. The only good parts so far was when the guy made jokes about the girl and anyone else around him. Glancing down at the mage beside him, Kurogane was a bit surprised that Fai was still interested in the black-and-white film.

_"That was foolish of me. Why didn't you shove me away? " _Red eyes looked back on the screen, it seemed that the girl had fallen asleep against the man at some point and woken up.

_"I hated to wake you up."_ Kurogane rolled his eyes at the line. The two of them didn't even know each other's names. The same could be said for him and Fai he supposed, though he knew the blonde's real name the mage didn't know his.

His thoughts kept wandering from the movie to the blonde next to him. Thinking the guy in the movie reminded him of Fai and how neither of them told the truth. The reporter on tv only pretended to help the heiress as they travelled cross-country, only wanting to help her to get his job back with a story on her. Kurogane stopped his train of thought momentarily to take the food the mage was pressing against his lips. Chewing as he watched again.

_"Quit kidding! It's all over the front pages, You know, I've always been curious about the kind of a girl that would marry King Westley. "_ King Westley? Who would name their kid that? The name reminded Kurogane of someone that both he and Fai would rather forget, but at least that king was no longer able to hurt any of them.

_"...I'll give you my address and you can get in touch with me the minute you get to New York. "_ Kurogane watched as the reporter went to a phone booth, trying to get his job back by selling out the heiress. Fai was still watching intensely.

_"That's your trouble mostly. You've always had your own way. That's why you're such a mess now." _The reporter was right about the girl and Kurogane had remembered thinking something along those lines over the course of their journey. He had never seen someone as broken as Fai had once been, but lookig at the man now and how he had been he was hopeful that he and the kids had started to fix that.

Now they watched as the couple were at a motel, and something about the 'walls of Jericho' and a curtain between their beds.

"What the hell does that mean?" Fai shoved a few pieces of popcorn into his companions mouth.

"They can't just change clothes in front of eachother, Kuro-wan and it symolizes them as being seperate that they're not in love, now hush so I can listen." The ninja was about to punch the blonde, but instead sat and grumbled. That stupid curtain was just like the blonde too, putting up barriers to keep others from seeing him, even when he was asleep.

"Kuro-rin the movies almost over, pay attention." Looking back on the screen, the ninja was somewhat surprised that he had been thinking about a stupid movie for that long.

_"Oh, er, do you mind if I ask you a question, frankly? Do you love my daughter?" _Now the girl's dad was talking to the now sincere reporter.

_"Any guy that'd fall in love with your daughter ought to have his head examined." _Kurogane had to smirk at that, but frowned shortley after when he realized that was how he felt about Fai most of the time. 

"Now that's an evasion!" 

_"She picked herself a perfect running mate - King Westley - the pill of the century! What she needs is a guy that'd take a sock at her once a day, whether it's coming to her or not. If you had half the brains you're supposed to have, you'd done it yourself, long ago." _For a moment the ninja had thought the characters in the movie were talking about Fai. Speaking of which, the blonde seemed to be on the edge of his pervebial seat, eyes wide with anticipation.

_"Do you love her?" _

_"A normal human being couldn't live under the same roof with her without going nutty! She's my idea of nothing!" _Kurogane could understand that from personal experience.

_"I asked you a simple question! Do you love her?" _Kurogane could feel Fai squirming in joy beside him, his blue eyes wide in escitement.

_"YES! But don't hold that against me, I'm a little screwy myself!" _Fai chuckled at the line, leaning closer against the ninja as he did.

_"I don't know very much about him, except that I love him." _Both of them watched as the girl sobbed to her father about being in love with someone who dispised her. Kurogane remembered when he thought Fai had hated him, remembered how he felt when the mage had said his name; it seemed like a lifetime ago now. They watched as the two met again and confessed their love for eachother. The last scene Kurogane saw before Fai turned to him was the girl's father.

"Kuro-rin, you know in the begining the girl reminded me of you." Fai pressed himself against the ninja's side, his face inching closer to Kurogane's.

_"What's holding up the annulment, you slow poke? The Walls of Jericho are toppling." _

"I thought the guy making fun of everyone reminded me of you." Fai closed the distance between them with a kiss, silencing any protests at least until tomorrow.

_"Let 'em topple." _


	4. Holiday

Title: Valentine

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai

Rating: PG

Prompts: Holiday

Notes: I don't own tsubasa and happy valentine's day!

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day Kuro-sweetie!" Kurogane grunted as Fai jumped him in the kitchen in front of everyone. Sakura and Syaoran shared a worry look, as Mokona cheered.

"Get the hell off of me and what are you wearing?!" Fai unhooked himself from the ninja's neck so he could look down at the red shirt with hearts he wore along with his white pants.

"Silly this is my valentine's day outfit, besides your wearing a red shirt too"

"Mine doesn't look like someone threw up hearts on it."The blonde ignored him and seemingly out of now where pulled out a a small box.

"Wah, Kuro-love has to eat the chocolate I made him."

"Bastard, I don't eat sweets and stop with the nicknames!"

"But it's a special kind of chocolate." Fai opened the heart-shaped box, showing extremely dark chocolate. Red eyes shifted between the candy and the blonde.

"I don't wan-" Kurogane choked as a piece of candy was shoved in his mouth. He should have known better than to talk around the mage when he had food. Kurogane stopped as he chewed the chocolate slowly, savoring the taste, all the while still maintaining his glare on Fai.

"I take it Kuro-heart like my gift?" By now the children had long since vanished to the safety of the living room and Fai took it upon himself to grab Kurogane by the collar of his shirt, bringing the ninja's face inches from his own.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!"

"Would Kuro-valentine like me to show him the rest of his gift?" The blonde smiled cheerfully as he reached behind them towards the counter top. Kurogane's gaze followed as Fai's hand brought back a bowl of melted chocolate.

"Come on Kuro-chocolate, let's go to our room so you can get the rest of your gift."

"H-hey, let me go!" Kurogane struggled from the blonde's grasp, but stopped when Fai looked at him with darkened half-lidded eyes. Blushing the ninja allowed himself to be lead out of the kitchen.

When Syaoran had asked what they were doing Fai had simply said 'Don't mind us, Mommy and Daddy are just going to celebrate in private.' Syaoran took the thinly veiled hint and gathered his own valentine, along with Mokona and suggested they got out to celebrate.


	5. Friends

Title: First Meetings

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai (implied in future)

Rating: G

Notes: For some reason I can't stop writing chibi Kuro/Fai. Though it's partially due to inma's drawing's on DA, that have inspried me to right these.

* * *

"Go and play kiddo." He blushed as his father gently pushed him forward. He stumbled a bit and looked back over his shoulder as his dad waved at him. Scowling, he trudged off and towards the playhouse.

"Just don't wander off and no climbing trees!" He stuck his tongue out before running away.

A yell of 'brat' was the only thing he heard as he made his way towards the other kids playing. He stared as he passed three toddlers playing in a sandbox. One, a girl, was holding a silk embroided blanket against her chest while the other two played in the sand. The little boy helping the little girl beside him as she scooped sand in a pile.

He ignored them and kept waking, trying to find something interesting to do, seeing as how everyone else was about two years younger than him. He kept walking, passing the last of the playground equipment. He remembered what his dad had said to him and was about to turn back when something moving in the breeze caught his attention.

Walking closer he saw it was someone's hair, it was a kid about his age sitting by himself, with no adults in sight. Crious he saw the persin's back hunched over as if he had fallen asleep sitting up.

"What are you doing?"

"Making flowers necklaces.."

"That's stupid." He found himself taking a seat beside the scrawny boy, following his gaze out towards all the flowers. He looked down into the other boy's lap, looking at the leaves and flowers covering him.

"Why aren't you playing?"

"Everyone here's too little" The other boy's brow furrowed in concentration as he worked.

"Where's your mom and dad?"

"My mom and brother went to the bathroom." The little blonde beside him was busy adding another flower to his link, his small hands having a some difficulty in doing so.

"Here, let me do it, it'll take you forever." Blue eyes looked up into his shocked before he deftly handed the unfinished necklace to the other boy.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"My mom." Finished he handed over to the smaller boy, who quietly thanked him.

"Come on, this is boring, let's go do something else." Standing up his brushed himself off, offering a hand to his new playmate. Accepting it, the blonde stood beside him.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I'll show you." He smiled before breaking out into a run, pulling his friend along as they ran back into the playground. They came to a stop when they reached the jungle gym, both of them looking up in awe at the winding plastic tubes and shiny metal handles and slides.

Still holding each other's hands they crawled into the nearest tunnel, coming out at the top of the structure. Standing there they looked over at the other kids playing and the parents watching them from the park benches.

"We're really high up."

"I've been much higher, at home there's this tree in the back yard that I climb all the time." He puffed his chest out as the blonde beside him stared in admiration at his feat.

"I'll like it here."

"Uh huh, it's like a castle."

He looked over at the other boy seeing him smile, he looked down and away from the blode as his stomach started feeling funny. It was then that he noticed his friend still holding on to the necklace he had finished, a few of the blossoms had fallen off during their trip here. For some reason he felt bad becasue of it.

"What's your na-"

"Fai, there you are, I've been looking all over for you sweetie!" A pale woman came up to them, an identical little blonde standing beside her.

"Sorry." He felt his playmate let go of his hand and watched as he went back through the tunnel they had come from. He followed right after, not wanting to be there anymore now that his friend was in trouble.

"It's okay, I see you've made a friend and what might his name be?" She smiled warmly at him, almost like his mom did to him.

"Kurogane."

"What a nice name you have Kurogane-kun."

"Fai, we have to go now and meet your father, say goodbye to Kurogane-kun." She spoke softly as she waited for her other son.

"Goodbye."

"...Bye." Kurogane watched as Fai walked away and back towards his mom and brother. He watched as the blonde turned after saying something to his mother. She smiled warmly at him before nodding.

"Here, I want you to have it, Kuro-min."

"H-hey, that's not my name." He blushed as Fai put the flower necklace around his neck. Fai simply waved and said they'd play again before running to catch up with his family.

* * *

"Make any new friends today?" He walked hand in hand with his dad as they left the playground behind them.

"Yeah." Kurogane touvhed thee flowers he wore, his father smiling at him as he did.

"Was it a pretty little girl that gave you those flowers?"

"No, a boy. His name was Fai and he wanted us to play again."

"Then you've made a good friend, one that you'll have for years to come." He scowled as his father lifted him up onto his shoulders, thinking he was talking like mom again.


	6. Air

Title: Cloud Watching

Fandom: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle's

Character's: Kurogane/Fai

Prompt: #54, Air

Word Count: 567

Rating: PG-13

Notes: for black-n-white-stockings birthday!!

* * *

"Kuro-chan look, there's a flower." Fai pointed up wards at the fluffy cloud drifting slowly above them. 

"Look's more like a bug or something." Kurogane used his arms as a pillow as he gazed tiredly up at the bright spring sky.

"Kuro-rinta has no imagination, I can't believe I'm dating someone who can't tell the difference between a flower cloud and a bug cloud when they see it."

"That's what it looks like idiot." The two teens sat in silence as they watched the large white clouds float by. Fai had been the one to suggest they skip school to do other things, but when the blonde had said that the red-eyed teen hadn't thought his boyfriend had meant this.

"That one looks like monster." Blue and red eyes gazed up at a towering cloud, the biggest they had seen yet.

"Maybe a dragon?" They watched as the cloud drifted apart into smaller clouds.

"That's the spirit Kuro-pyu!" Kurogane rolled his eyes as he saw Fai move around out of the corner of his eye.

"Are we going to do this all day?"

"No, I wanted Kuro-chan to buy me some ice-cream and maybe go over to my home, seeing as how Yuui's at school and mom's at work." The taller teen didn't even flinch as Fai rolled into him, his mind was still registering Fai's barely veiled invitation.

"School will be over in four more hours."

"And mom doesn't come home until seven tonight." Kurogane propped himself up onto his elbows, Fai using his lap as a pillow. The dark haired teen wasn't going to let the blonde know that he had been affected by his words, Fai would never let him live it down if he did.

"We'll get something to eat then we'll go walk around, I guess." Fai sat up, pushing his boyfriend back down onto the grass.

"But Kuro-sama, I really want to go home to spend some _alone_ time with you." Kurogane gulped as Fai moved to sit on his stomach.

"We're alone here." It was seeing Fai blush, which was very rare, that Kurogane grinned and flipped their positions.

"Kuro-kun, that hurt" Kurogane flashed the blonde now beneath him with a predatory smirk before capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. The two teens almost forgot where they were until a strong breeze broke them apart.

"I say we head over to your place now." Fai nodded in agreement before Kurogane pushed himself of the blonde and stood, offering a hand to Fai.

Fai gave the other boy a quick kiss on the cheek before asking to be carried. Rolling his eyes again Kurogane allowed Fai to attach himself to his back, his tanned arms hooking under jean-clad legs. Fai wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck, smiling as his chin rested on his shoulder.

"Hmm...that cloud looks like a kitty, don't you think Kuro-san?" Red eyes turned up to the sky once more, staring at a small cloud.

"Looks more like a dog." Fai kissed the side of his head this time as Kurogane walked towards the blonde's home, liking the way the cool breeze blew blonde's strands into his vision every now and then and made the body pressed against his back feel all the warmer.


	7. Fall

Title: Angels and Demon

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai, Sakura/Syaoran, other

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: language, yaoi

Notes: Based on 'Wish', don't own the characters. For the spring challenge

* * *

Kurogane flew forward over the trees mindlessly as he waited for the meeting to begin. It was bad enough that he had had to come anyway, but with Heaven missing two of its most favored angels, everyone else was doing overtime because of it. Swooping low the angel spotted blonde hair amongst the trees below.

"Some idiot's slacking off again." Growling his frustraion Kurogane landed behind the angel, only to be shocked by the pair of black wings on the blonde's back. The blonde turned around in surprise, but a smile immediately replaced it.

"Oh, hello and who are you Mr. Angel?" Blue eyes met with red as the devil looked at Kurogane.

"None of your buisness, I thought you were someone else."

"They must be very important if you're taking the time to look for them when the bridge meeting is about to begin." Kurogane noticed the sad expression that passed over the devil's face, before it was covered back up with a smile.

"Aren't you suppose to be there as well?"

"Yes, but I stopped to take a break before then...I think I'll stop by here again to enjoy the breeze before all of us have to leave." Kurogane stared at the blonde before spreading his wings to take off.

Not knowing what to make of the blonde devil, Kurogane rose into the air and flew away,.He took one last look at the blonde before heading towards the bridge meeting.

--

"What a boring meeting, it's not like I even get to sit in with the Angel Masters." Kurogane grumbled as he walked past one of the bridge's many fountains, his teacher Tomoyo floating beside him.

"Kurogane, you shouldn't complain, other angel's would be thrilled to come to a bridge meeting."

"Then they can have my place." Kurogane crossed his arms over his chest and flew away. Tomoyo landed silently on the ground and watched as her friend leave into the distance.

--

"Hello again." The blonde turned to greet the angel as Kurogane landed beside him.

"It's odd for a devil to be alone and not getting into mischief."

"I am odd for a devil aren't I?" Kurogane turned away from the smile directed at him.

"You act like an idiot."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're not afraid." The devil cocked his head to the side in confusion, Kurogane stared out onto the lake before them.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"Why would I be afraid of a guy like you?" Red eyes and blue met again as Kurogane saw that smile adorn the others face again.

"We should talk again at the next meeting, that is if you'll be here." Looking up, Kurogane watched as the devil left, leaves blowing in his wake.

--

"Can I ask you something?" Kurogane actually turned to look at the blonde when he heard the serious tone in the other's voice.

"Whatever."

"Why have you come here to meet me every time?"

"It's better than being bored or nagged at."

"I'm glad...to have someone to listen and talk to." Fai smiled gently as the wind picked up and blew his oddly colored hair about. Kurogane diverted his gaze, not wanting to admit that he liked this side of the devil.

"Idiot."

--

"You seem more cheerful today." Tomoyo poked Kurogane's cheek, laughing as the angel swatted at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've not complained once about having to come to the bridge meeting." Tomoyo smiled as her friend flushed.

"Actually, he's not complained about it in awhile." Amaterasu pointed out as she landed beside the two angels.

"The two of you have a few screws loose if you think I actually like coming here!" Kurogane glared at the two women as he sped off, trying to cover his blush.

"I think he's growing up."

"He may be beginning to understand." Confused, Tomoyo simply looked at the older angel as Amaterasu's gaze lingered n their younger friend.

--

"Hello again mist-"

"It's Kurogane." Fai stood, surprised, for a moment before regaining his composure. Kurogane glared half-heartedly as e landed in front of the devil at their usual meeting place.

"A strange name for an angel, don't you think?"

"Your name is probably even weirder!"

"My name is Fai, it's nice to finally know your name Kuro-san."

"That's not my name!" Kurogane's wings fluttered in agitation as Fai stuck his tongue out at the angel.

"But it's better, it's not as scary either." Fai laughed as he took off into the skies, Kurogane following close behind as he shouted at the devil.

--

"Kuro-chan, what are you thinking about?" Shadows danced over the both of them as they lay on the springy grass under the low hanging tree branches. Fai relaxed as he looked over at his companion's thoughtful expression.

"The old master angel."

"You mean Hisui of the wind?" The blonde's saddened gaze didn't go unnoticed by Kurogane.

"The other angel's still talk about him and Kohaku leaving." It was after Kohaku's punishment that word got out about what exactly had happened and God had appointed a new wind master and angel to sing to the newborn angels.

"Kokuyo is still talked about as well."

"Fireball is Satan's son, I imagine he'd still be pretty mad about his only kid running away with an angel." Fai remembered when Koryu had let slip to the other devils about Kokuyo's elopement with Hisui.

"I envy them...they were all able to break free and find what everyone looks for."

"And what's that?" Kurogane rose an eyebrow at the blonde, who only smiled warmly at him.

"That's something Kuro-wan must learn on his own." Kurogane flushed and turned to look away.

--

"You seem calmer than usual, more at peace with yourself." Tomoyo said gently as she took a seat beside her pupil, who shifted gruffly, obviously trying to seem casual about her question. Souma, another of her pupil's took a seat by her side, ready to poke fun at her friend at any moment.

"Maybe..." The angel didn't meet her eyes, not wanting the angel to have anymore reason to question him. Tomoyo smiled as she saw Kurogane's gaze soften as he thought abut someone, she could never express how happy she was for her friend. After all, she didn't want to embarrass him too much before she got a name out of him.

"Your wings even radiate a brighter light now." Souma watched as Kurogane's wings stretched slightly as they shined in the afternoon sun.

"It seems as if Kurogane is becoming truly happy." The angel beside her growled before leaving abruptly even as Souma yelled after him to show more respect t his superiors.

--

"You're truly smiling."

"Oh, Yuuko, I didn't hear you." Fai turned to look at the devil as she landed gracefully beside him.

"You're happier, that's good, your uncle would be worried if one of his favorite nephews never smiled."

"I smile all the time, see" Fai smiled widely to get his point across to the older devil.

"Your true smiles are much lovelier, I'm glad that you have found someone who can create them."

"You are too wise sometimes Yuuko, no wonder uncle trusts you so much." Fai looked on towards the gardens and the younger devils playing with Yuuko's student Watanuki.

"Will your special person be meeting you soon?"

"I don't think it will get that far."

"One cannot hide what the heart truly wants, only suppress it." The older demoness, lifted up and into the air, flying away towards her pupil as Fai smiled.

--

"I don't have time to play with all of you right now." Kurogane said as the newly hatched angel's fluttered around him, tugging at his robes.

"They like playing with you." Sakura said as she emerged from the tree of life, having just giving birth to the babies, Syaoran, her mate, close behind her.

"It makes me wonder sometimes why God didn't give Kohaku's duty over to Kurogane." Tomoyo smiled as Kurogane bristled.

"Don't say things like that." The babies around the tall angel began smiling and hugging Kurogane as the other angels looked on.

"The babies can tell that Kurogane is more at peace with himself." Syaoran said as he watched the small angels hanging onto Kurogane's wings as the gruff angel moved them up and down slowly.

--

Fai smiled as he flew to the field that Kurogane and he had decided to meet at. As he approached he saw the familiar angel, but stopped short when he saw him with another angel. The blonde watched as Kurogane swatted at her and watched as the shorter angel laughed before taking off in the opposite direction. Fai held a hand close to his chest as he watched her leave, trying to ignore the sensation in his chest.

"Kuro-rinta?"

"Hey." Kurogane laid himself down on the grass, Fai sitting beside him as he did.

"Who was that?" Fai asked calmly as he looked down at the angel.

"Just Tomoyo, making fun of me again."

"The two of you seem close."

"She's my teacher and a pest." A wave of relief washed over the devil at the news and he smiled at the angel. The two of them sat in silence, just taking in their surroundings and each other.

"Kuro-sama."

"What?"

"Do you think we'll be able to meet like this forever?"

"I guess, why wouldn't we?" Kurogane stared up at Fai as the devil stared forward, his amrs wrapped around his bent knees.

"Because someday we may not be able to."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I think I like Kuro-chan." Kurogane sat up, not knowing what to do with the blonde as blue eyes began to tear.

"Idiot, we're friends." The words had escaped before he had thought it all the way through, but he supposed it was true, he wouldn't have hung around the idiotic blonde for so long if they weren't.

"Kuro-rin doesn't know how happy that makes me, but I think I've fallen in love with you."

"In...love?" Kurogane felt his face warm and his eyes widen at the confession. Thought of Hisui and Kohaku and all they had done ran though his mind briefly as well as the memories he had of the blonde sitting beside him. His swore mentally when he came to the conclusion that he actually liked the devil as well, he could just see the others bugging him about it for centuries to come...

"But I shouldn't burden Kuro-myu with my feelings."

"Idiot!" Kurogane lightly punched Fai on the top of his head, before pulling the devil close to him and kissing him.

"Does this mean that Kuro-wankoro feels the same?" The angel's face turned a bright red as Fai smiled and kissed his cheek.

"God and Satan won't be happy."

"Does this mean we'll elope as well?" Fai had to admit the thought of running away with Kurogane made his heart race. "We'll leave for Earth, we'll have to hide...uncle won't be happy to have another of the royal family in exile and I'm sure God won't like one of his strongest angels leaving either." Fai buried his face into Kurogane's robes, the angel's larger wings encircling him.

"You knew I was a warrior angel?"

"Yes, everyone in Hell has heard of you." Fai looked up at Kurogane and smiled as he reached to run his fingers down the angel's cheek.

"Will you come with me?"

"Yes, but first I want to give you something." Kurogane unfolded his wings as he watched Fai cast a spell, wiping a finger over his left eye.

"It's tradition for the royal family to give half of their power to their most precious person." Kurogane stared as Fai's blue eye appeared white and the blonde pierced his ear with a blue stone.

"If anyone needs protecting, it's you."

"You know we could make it final." Fai purred up at Kurogane as his fingers trailed down the angel's chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean we could..." Fai leaned up to whisper in the angel's ear and Kurogane shot up from sitting with the devil and began blushing madly.

"Kuro-min looks so cute when he's blushing!"

"I'm stuck with a pervert..." Kurogane faintly smiled as Fai reached to kiss him again.

--

"Do you think Fai's happy Yuuko?" Watanuki asked as he sat down a plate of food in front of the woman.

"He has found something few beings ever even realize they are searching for." Yuuko smiled slightly before raising her glass in a silent toast. Watanuki stared at her in confusion for a moment before leaving to get a plate for his bottomless pit of a mate who sat across from the demoness smirking in understanding.

--

"Kurogane has fallen in love?" Sakura asked as she tended to the baby angels around them.

"Our friend can never fall back out." Tomoyo smiled fondly at the thought of Kurogane and Fai living together on Earth, she would have to pay them a visit someday.

"He has grown into someone truly strong, something he has always wanted." Amaterasu spoke as she sat beside Tomoyo, her wings tucked behind her as she did.

"I'm so happy that he has found his most precious person." All of them nodded in agreement as Syaoran helped Sakura.


	8. Paper

Title: Dictionary

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai

Warnings: Yaoi, language

Notes: Inspired by inma's art

* * *

"Kuro-kuro, what does this say?" Fai pointed in this japanese dictionary he had been looking through for the past week.

Kurogane gritted his teeth at seeing the little blue book, cursing the fact his boyfriend was trying to learn his native language. The dark haired teen could only imagine what kind of chaos that would bring. He was broken from his thoughts when he was startled by the blonde's nose touching his own and a pair of blue eyes staring into his own red eyes.

"Kuro-fan, pay attention." Fai smiled before pulling his face away and shoving the book in its place, a thin finger pointing at the word his was currently trying to master.

"It says 'neko', shouldn't you know little words by now? You've been looking through that thing ever since you saw it in the bookstore."

"You have a difficult language, and it's harder because you won't teach me any fun words." Kurogane rolled his eyes, the blonde's definition of 'fun words' was anything that would embarass the taller teen around his parents or his younger sister Tomoyo.

"You can teach those words to yourself, no way am I giving you anything else to use against me." Fai shifted to lay more comfortably on top of Kurogane.

"That hurts Kuro-chan, as my boyfriend you're suppose to support me in the things that I do." Fai pouted before flicking the other teen on the nose, going back to his reading. They stayed in comfortable silence for awhile, Kurogane watching the blonde as the other flipped through the dictionary's pages.

"Are you almost done?" Kurogane asked, brushing Fai's bangs out of his eyes. The blonde smiled before folding his page and sitting it down.

"Is Kuro-bun jealous that I'm paying attention to a book and not him?" Kurogane glared as Fai re-tied his hair, trying to pull his bangs back to no avail.

"Baka."

"I know what that means now Kuro-ai." Fai smiled down at him, tapping his fingers against the taller's chest. Kurogane looked away from the blonde glaring at nothing in particular as he did.

"Aww, I've upset Kuro-wankoro, your koi is sorry. Did I say that right?" Kurogane blushed faintly, cursing the fact he had taught the blonde about honorifics, but he couldn't help the slight smile making itself known on his lips.

"Yeah, you said it right...idiot." His smile widened slightly as Fai brimmed with happiness at the Kuro-compliment.

"Kuro-rin sensei will you teach me some more words?" Fai picked up his dictionary, handing the slightly worn book to Kurogane. He smirked as Fai gave hin a small kiss on the cheek, pulling the blonde closer for an actual kiss, the small dictionary forgotten.


	9. Touch

Title: Dying In Bliss

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai

Rating: PG-15

Notes: Yaoi, spoilers, angst. Please read and review! Also check out my prompt tables at my LJ.

* * *

Fai shuddered at the sensation of Kurogane's hands roaming down his stomach. Only a quick flash of thought erupted into his mind, before it was extinguished by hot breath washing over his damp skin, that he would be the death of Kurogane, That for all the man's heated kisses and gentle words he would not survive the encounter. The kiss on his covered eye brought tears to the one he had left.

"What's wrong, am I hurting you?" For a moment Fai thought Kurogane had perceived his thoughts, had noticed that the blonde was torn between their life and his.

"No." It was another lie he would have to bare, something else that Kurogane would be angry about in time. Red eyes bore down on him, trying to see through his mask.

"Do you want to stop?" Fai would have laughed at Kurogane's words if he didn't think they were so sad. He had wanted to hear those words months ago before Tokyo, before Yama. But now when faced with the question he couldn't bring himself to want this between them to end.

"No."

Pale arms wrapped around Kurogane's neck, as long fingers threaded through his short hair. Fai brought the other man in for another kiss, trying to regain the atmosphere from before, when both of them just wanted the other.

As sword worn hands began roaming over heated skin once more, Fai sighed in content, trying to memorize the feel of being possessed, of even possibly being loved by someone. It brought a smile to his lips as he buried his face against a tan shoulder. Maybe the man whispering in his ear wouldn't end up being just another victim to fate ,maybe they would find happiness in each other that was otherwise non-existent.


	10. Flower

Title: Flower Shop

Pairing: KuroFai

Rating: PG-13

* * *

"Can I help you?" Fai smiled brightly at the taller man looming over a shelf of newly bloomed chrysanthemums. He had seen the man in the shop for the past two days, but with spring coming he was too busy with other customers to talk to the man.

"No."

"You must really love someone." The faint blush dusting over the man's cheeks didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

"You know chrysanthemums are usually given to people you're in love with."

"It's just a stupid flower idiot."

"My name's Fai, what's yours?" The blonde smiled warmly as the stranger glared at the bright blossoms in front of him.

"Are you retarded or just hard of hearing?"

"No, but it's not everyday I see a brooding puppy stalking around my flower shop." Fai laughed mentally at the face the other man made at his comment.

"What did you just call me bastard?!" The few others inside the shop and some outside browsing through the flowers stopped to look at the two men.

"Well you never gave me a name and you remind me of a puppy." The stranger glared at Fai before stomping out of the store, the shop door's bells ringing as the man walked down the street and out of sight. Fai smiled, knowing he'd see the stranger soon; maybe he'd be lucky and get a name as well.

* * *

"Hello."

"Leave me the hell alone." This time the man was amongst the roses, his red eyes staring intently at the red ones in particular.

"I might consider it if you told me your name."

"It's bad for business to lie to customers." Fai was shocked at the other's remark, not expecting something like that to come from the mysterious man.

"You've never bought anything, so technically you're not a customer."

"It's wrong to lie at all."

"I..."

"It's Kurogane."

"What?"

"My name...its Kurogane."

* * *

"I was about to take a lunch break would you like to join me?" Fai leaned over the counter as Kurogane stood near it.

"What the hell for?"

"I'd like the company, please?"

"...Fine." Fai mentally cheered as he led Kurogane to the back room, where a small lounge was set up for him and his few employees.

* * *

"Kuro-kin, did you know that flowers have their own language?"

"Flowers can't talk dumbass."

"Silly Kuro-wanko, I know that, I mean all flowers have their own special meanings."

"Like a rose for example, depending on the color you give a person sends them a message of your feelings. A white could mean hope, while a pink means beginning love and blue roses are for those in love with seemingly unattainable people." Red eyes watched as slim fingers traced the curved lily petals in front of them.

"Why the hell would I care?"

"Well you come in here everyday to look at the flowers and I don't think you're the type to just gaze at flowers. Maybe you're just too embarrassed to buy your special someone flowers?"

"I don't need someone like that."

"That's a very sad thing for you to say." Out of the corner of his eye Kurogane looked at the wilted smile on the blonde's face.

* * *

"Off again Kurogane?" Tomoyo turned to see her older brother as they stood outside their home.

"What are you talking about?"

"Where do you go after you drop me off at home?" Kurogane growled at his sister's perceptiveness, he should have never agreed to pick the brat up from school so often.

"I go back to my apartment."

"Mom and Dad think you're dating some girl because when you came by the other day Mom said you smelled like flowers." Red eyes widened at the scene his parents would make if they even thought he was interested in someone. His mother was okay, even if she would laugh and smile at him at every turn, but his father was twice as bad, trying to give him lectures and teasing him mercilessly.

"I'm not dating anyone, so you can just tell them to stop."

"Okay brother, but I think they're right." Kurogane rolled his eyes before turning to walk down the street, waving to Tomoyo as he did. Tomoyo sighed and ran back inside to get her camera; she would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

It was the next day that Kurogane arrived at the flower shop to find Fai missing; in his place was a small brunette girl. When she saw Kurogane she ran towards him.

"You must be Kurogane-san." Not wanting to know why the blonde was talking about him to his co-workers. "Fai-san's sick today so he won't be back until tomorrow...can I help you with anything?" Kurogane looked around him before her turned back to the girl and ran his fingers through his hair a bit sheepishly.

* * *

"Kuro-tan what are you doing here?" Fai said as he stepped outside his house.

"That girl said you were sick." The blonde didn't need to know he lived close by; he'd never see a day's rest again.

"I was drinking with some old friends last night and wasn't feeling too well this morning."

"So you're an alcoholic?"

"Kuro-wankoro's so mean." Fai pouted before he realized what the other man was holding. Kurogane moved the bouquet of assorted flowers out of the blonde's view.

"Ah, you finally bought flowers for someone and expensive ones at that. So, who's the lucky lady? Sakura-chan makes such lovely arrangements. The blue roses with the pink and the forget-me-nots are a nice touch."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Kuro-san's just embarrassed because he finally bought them."

"They're for you dumbass." Kurogane scowled as he shoved the bouquet in the blonde's arms.

"Me?"

"Because I'm tired of seeing you mope around whenever you talk about the damn things."

"Kuro..."

"Just stop whining." Kurogane stood as Fai looked at the flowers in his hands, before throwing his arms around the taller man and kissing him soundly on the lips.

"What the hell?!" Fai laughed before kissing him again. He smiled into the kiss when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

Unknown to both men, Tomoyo stood nearby, her camera turned of as her brother and his new boyfriend made out in the middle of the street. She quietly walked back home, so as Kurogane wouldn't notice her, to collect on the bet she had with her father. She'd have to thank her brother later after she got that new sewing kit.


	11. Feelings

Title: Dreaming of You

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai

Notes: yaoi, I don't own Tsubasa or anything else. All of the things mentioned in the last drabble are significant, you get cookies if you know what they mean

Warnings: Spoilers!

* * *

Time doesn't heal all wounds, it never did, it simply dulls the ache. No one was unaffected by this simple idea, not the girl who was Sakura, but not really. Not Syaoran or his clone, not the boy who gave up his parents for that moment, and most certainly not the magician and the ninja who had both become the other by the end of their journey.

* * *

"My heart aches, screams when our eyes even meet!" Pale cheeks flushed crimson at the guarded words spilled from his lips. For once Kurogane was speechless at one of the mage's outbursts.

"Then why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because I'm terrified that'll I'll lose the only family I have left!"

"Pushing us away will do the same."

"At least all of you will be alive."

"What about you?"

"I've been alone before it won't hurt me to be along again." Fai was surprised when he felt himself pulled against the other.

"As long as I'm here you don't have to worry, so stop saying that shit." Fai allowed himself to actually smile as he hid his face in the ninja's chest.

"Do you really think so?"

"I'm not the one that lies." Fai lightly punched the other man as he heard a low chuckle.

* * *

When they had unceremoniously been dropped in Nihon and Kurogane was rushed to the healer's already awaiting him and Syaoran had left with Tsukiyomi and a soulless Sakura, Fai was ushered into one of the spare rooms to prevent him from trying to check on the dying man.

The vampire lay in another unfamiliar bed, thick beads of sweat making trails down his neck as he tossed in turned in his sleep. During the nights he was forced away from Kurogane Fai dreamt of magnolia tree's and soft petals being swept up in light breezes, he saw strong tan arms reaching for him in the dark, a wanted warmth radiating from them.

When he woke, brushing his hand through damp hair, the visions of his mind's eye disappeared as quickly as they had come.

It was on the seventh day, when he had awoken to dreams of himself blowing the seeds off a dandelion. Fai was surprised at the small smile that was on his lips as he woke, his last thoughts wondering where of why he was so happy to see five thin white seeds remaining on the flower's stem.

His remaining eye scanned the bare room, trying to see what it was that had woken him. His last blue eye fell upon Tomoyo and without any words, the blonde rose from the bed, his body nearly singing in relief as he would soon be rejoining Kurogane's side.


	12. Lovers

Title: Dreaming of You pt.2

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai

Notes: yaoi, I don't own Tsubasa or anything else.

* * *

Demolition Lovers-

The chemistry between them would destroy everything they had once believed. Though when Kurogane looked into eyes that were the same as his new favorite color, he felt at peace with that. Closing his eyes, the taller of the two gave a low grumble in pleasure as Fai ran finely trimmed nails through dark strands of hair.

Fai relaxed further against the other man's chest. Now that the boy was with his girl and harmony restored to the worlds, Kurogane had decided they were long due a vacation. The blonde had laughed heartily at the words and had agreed just as eagerly.

Even now as arms were resting loosely around him, he couldn't help but smile at their state. His was a vampire, ex-magician, with one eye and a taste for his lover's blood. While on the other hand Kurogane was a ninja that had been given leave by an enthusiastic princess, had lost an arm and regained a mechanical one from a world that was far more advanced than either of their own worlds had been.

They had demolished their old selves and from the pieces left over had formed the them of today.

They truly were only pieced together now; Kurogane had given Fai an arm and his blood, while Kurogane had received a new sword arm and a better reason to fight. They had even exchanged half-gone withered hearts with each other and now when Fai pressed himself closer to Kurogane's chest, there he could only hear one continuous beating between the two of them.

* * *

It's just like him to stop at moments throughout the day, blue eyes darkening as they loose focus and the blonde retreats to the recesses of his mind as he searches for the ones he used to love. Even though his mother's lyrical voice was slowly ebbing away and the feel of Fai's hand in his own is becoming more and more distant, Yuui who had taken his beloved brother's name, his body didn't ache at the loss as he once thought it would.

Perhaps it was due to his new family filling him with memories that weren't of fruitless death and silent icy towers that stood as a giant grave marker for both the dead and those that remained.

* * *

With promises of the beginnings of something crisp and refreshing, of something that had been buried ages again in both their souls Fai leaves the room. A smile and a lingering gaze remains as Kurogane sits on their bed. It's only been a moment and he's already missed.

When had all of this happened? When had Nihon's greatest warrior felt anxious about letting anyone aside from Tomoyo out of his sight? Kurogane doesn't want to know the answer, because while it will lighten his heart even more than Fai has already, he doesn't know if he can handle the weight of such a realization this early on in this new turn of events.

Fai returns, just as light and exotic and there as when he left, and he rejoins the other man. And Kurogane can't help but show the blonde how much he was missed.

* * *

Before Kurogane had been cursed and sent away to another Japan and the beginning of something new and altering, he dreamt. The night before Tomoyo and Souma had confronted him about another flawless victory that had been deemed unnecessary; Kurogane had been in a calm sleep. Something that he hadn't had since his days in a forgotten province with a forgotten name.

He dreamt of long sinewy fingers placing a crown of blue roses on his head and then running through an endless maze of briar patches only to hear his mother's voice echoing in the thorny vines, only to come out of them unscathed and his beloved mother nowhere to be found.

When he awoke the next day, he brushed the odd feelings weighing in his gut aside and left to carry out his duty to his princess.

* * *

Dreaming of you wherever you are...

They had known each other before they had ever met. Neither of them possessed the powers of those they swore their lives to, they could not go into the realms of endless dreams, but somehow there souls twined and interacted.

When Fai was Yuui and Fai was Fai and the misfortune of their birth had yet to come to fruition, one would wake with the other mumbling of cooing sounds and utterances of words the younger didn't know of. When waking, Yuui would shrug and grin at his twin, saying he dreamt of someone that couldn't be born soon enough.

And when Kurogane fell asleep against his mother as they waited for his father's return, the priestess smiled at her son as his brow furrowed and he grumbled about blonde idiots and things that would leave the young heir blushing once he woke. The woman smiled lovingly at her child, he would grow to love just like his father, he would have a family all his own, and she was happy that for all the grief they would cause their little Youou, that he would find his saving grace.

While one had visions of a large eagle fluttering against thick-chain bonds, it's red eyes whirling with emotion; the other would witness two bodies being engulfed in the flames of a black phoenix, it's flames licking the skin of one figure as the other withered away into the inky darkness of the dream.


	13. OTP

Title: Soul Mate

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai, hints of many others

Rating: PG-13

Notes: hope this makes sense. ;; It also feels a bit short. I will note that I had forgotten to post everything this fic, such as disclaimers. Now they're up so stop sending reviews on how I stole from everyone and their mother.

Warnings: Yaoi, mild dark themes, suggestive language

Disclaimer: Tsubasa isn't mine, neither are any of the characters mentioned. Ideas from songs were used and if ANYONE has a problem with me stating here that I stole anything please message me nstead of flamming me.

Also very important, head over to the kuroganefai comm on LJ I'll be discussing my works over there sometime soon

* * *

Soul mate

1: a person who is perfectly suited to another in temperament 2: a person who strongly resembles another in attitudes or beliefs ideological soul mates

"Don't forget that once you're born into the world you are never alone. It may take awhile and you may have to suffer, but your friends will someday come to save you from your loneliness...and if you're patient enough you'll find that precious person." A nameless voice with a shadowed face spoke, their brow furrowed as the tried to convey the message in their words.

Upon waking Kurogane hears the words echoing back into the recesses of his past. He can't remember who uttered those words to him, could never remember when he had been told, the only thing he was sure of was that the voice had always been urgent in telling him. He found it strange that this time the voice hadn't been quiet so loud or as forceful as before, now it seemed almost... happy. Wiping the sweat from his brow Kurogane settled back down and moved an unconscious Fai closer.

It is when the heart is at rest and the mind at ease when next to another that the soul may find itself.

"Someday you will be loved, all you have to do is wait and the one you've been waiting for will find you." Fai smiled at the words that had been spoken to him when he was still a child of another world in the care of yet another king.

It was rare that anything before leaving Celes brought a smile to his face. But there were always the exceptions of his memories of Fai, of his mother before they broke her heart, of his time in Celes before it turned into another Valeria, and the warmth he felt when thinking about that special someone meant for him.

He will admit that the words spoken to him by his long dead mother kept him going when he thought of Fai high above him and the ever growing bodies falling like the constant snowflakes around him.

Breaking away from his thoughts, because now he was trying to live in the present and Kurogane hated when he was brooding, Fai made his way over to where the ninja sat, before wrapping arms around broad shoulders and lightly kissing scowling lips.

He had been waiting. Waiting for the moment that Fai would finally smile, the ninja's only regret is that it took so long.

When Fai had looked down at him, with a look he had seen too many times after their makeshift son had left, Kurogane had thought nothing had changed. As an unexpected fist met his head and Kurogane was in shock and happily surprised. Fai had smiled and called him a name and Kurogane knew that they could move forward.

* * *

The death of a soul is nearly a beginning. It sheds the body and searches for its other half.

* * *

No piercing, blinding light along tunnels of towards gates of white awaited them. No darkness waited to swallow them or flames to engulf them. When their other selves died, whether having been together in one world or not, it was as if heaven and hell stopped to see what would happen, that everything else waited for the hint of a spark, the hint of an essence, of yet another life that foretold of another Youou and another Yuui being born into a world they were meant to find each other again in.

This was the cycle of those fragments of souls who had found another amongst the countless ages of countless worlds. This was their cycle. This was the cycle all soul mates found themselves invariably in once death enveloped them and rushed them off to another life of wandering and waiting for the other.

* * *

There is a legend of how souls came to search for each other. It begins like any other myth of an ancient world. Humans began with eight limbs and two faces, they began whole and together with thoughts in their hearts strong enough to rival the gods. Like this, people lived happily in the world for a time.

But like any gods of old, they grew afraid of the beings they created and so before humans could ascend to heaven and overthrow them, the gods thought of what to do to their rebellious children. The gods wouldn't kill man for the loved their creation despite their ideas, so they did something crueler. They cut them in half. The gods halved each being and so halved the people's power, so they could never reach them and take their places. These halves were then scattered to the winds and separated from their other self.

* * *

Through lifetimes that stretch across countless ages these souls, from body to body, search for their other half that is always searching for them.

* * *

Tragic eyes and tragic lives. He finds it funny that even when they're at their bleakest they understood and completed each other. Fai used to think it strange that this man from a world so unlike the ones he called home could compliment him and mold him into a person he had given up on long ago.

Kurogane only stares at him for a moment from across the room; no longer does he see the urge behind those red eyes to bring the blonde close. In the other man's eyes he sees nothing but a shell of a gaze that once could hold him captive. It's what he's wanted in the beginning, what he wants now. He finds little solace in the fact.

It is a rhythm that pushes and forces him along, leaving him ravenous and alone. He doesn't know whether to laugh at his foolishness or cry at his tragedy.

**Soul mate**  
n. One of two persons compatible with each other in disposition, point of view, or sensitivity.

Throughout the worlds they've traveled they have never seen another them. Sometimes they chalk it up to them not staying too long in some worlds or too busy searching for Sakura's feathers in others to notice. They never see a glimpse of blonde or the familiar echoes of laughter and string of curses nearby.

After everything is said and done and Kurogane and Fai no longer travel to different dimensions in search of memories that encompass space and time, both sometimes talk about the absence of other selves. Fai says it's hitzusen, that maybe they weren't meant to see themselves because maybe their other selves had what they didn't at the time. Kurogane scoffs at the idea that in every world he is in love with the mage and beside him as they are now, but Fai sees through it and points out the blush on the taller man's cheeks.

Kurogane won't tell Fai that he sometimes thinks that it's because the other Kurogane's and the other Fai's were unable to overcome their differences, that they weren't able to save each other, or that they may have succumbed to the darkness that had once enveloped them both.

Both have different views about other worlds and other thems, but Fai and Kurogane at least know that somehow, somewhere, they were together and both supposed that was all they could really ask for.

* * *

When they sleep in the small house in the desert country, where time lies stagnant against the blaring sun and the happy villagers, Kurogane turns his gaze towards a sleeping Fai.

He thinks of what will happen tomorrow; which in truth, he supposes, won't come, at least not in this place or at least not yet. When he watches Fai relaxed and bare against his new arm, he wonders how the vampire can sleep on the cold metal.

On their first night in this last world, after Fai hit him and smiled for the second time, and their remaining children had gone to sleep, they found themselves in the other's arms. A tongue lapped at what little blood formed against Kurogane's shoulder as metal fingers became acquainted with pale flesh.

When they finish and the only thing that can be heard is their hearts racing and their lungs trying to breathe again, Kurogane thinks about them. He hopes against all else that they will be together when the end draws near and the beginning of everything comes to a close. He would wish silently for them to live happily ever after, but by now he knows better than to wish for something that will have no ending.

On the few nights that Fai can't sleep and Kurogane is too tired to wake, the blonde settles down to stare at features he's memorized long ago. Now that everything's over and done with and they're finally able to be together in the way they always wanted, always needed Fai can't help but let his joy slip out.

His mind wonders to thoughts of soft kisses, and broken plans that are mended by something even better, holding hands while no one else watches. He thinks back on earlier when they were running in a sudden downpour, Kurogane yelling after him with a coat over his head, shouting about being sick and taking care of him. Fai thinks of how fortunate he is and surprises himself with the realization.

* * *

Soul mate

–noun

a person with whom one has a strong affinity.

Yuuko explained it once long ago. That there are those who for some reason or another (though the witch has known for more years than she's willing to say that it is hitzusen playing its part.) are drawn to each other on the most basic and pure of levels.

She has seen this with her own eyes with those boys who are blending together. She has heard of it from the man who sees all and his lover who dreams of the future. She has granted it with the boy who looks so much like his father and his desert princess. She has felt it with the man amongst the sakura with the blood of his beloved on his hands. She knows it with the dragons who are the same yet due to the inevitable are pitted against each other. She dreamt it with the boy in the snow and the boy who would be strong enough for the both of them. She was told by the couple stranded between heaven and hell for themselves.

The witch of dimensions knows of this concept. She saw glimpses of it with those children's travels. The two swords collecting layer after layer of dust in her storage room are a testimony to that. She drinks and looks up at the moon that holds so much sway to so many and knows that these fragments of souls are continuously finding each other. That even the man who destroyed his world for the wish of the one he loved is being reborn again to find his other half.

Dreams...wishes...they help bring those soul mates together. A firefly dances into her vision and her thoughts turn to the latest pair that have risen and become twin flames. Yuuko is glad that the princess gave herself in order to save her family. The woman doesn't want to think of what the blonde child would have been like had his curse activated and he had killed his other soul.

Yuuko smiles faintly and drinks to them, she drinks to those few who have reached the end of their journey and found what all others look eons for and may never find.


	14. Hope

* * *

Title: Run Away

Pairings: KuroFai

Disclaimer: Tsubasa and it's characters aren't mine.

Notes: for Fai'swingedchronicles for being my 100th reviewer for "You're the One to Take Me Away" Hope you like the fic!

* * *

Kurogane paced in front of him deep in thought, Fai sat on the large king sized bed following the other man's movements. They had been on the run for a week now and signs of stress were beginning to show on both of them. Their bodies were tired from running and bags developed under their eyes from too little rest. Fai grimaced at knowing all of this was his fault, he should have never dreamt of something more outside of the cage Ashura had placed him in all those years ago.

"Oi, what did I tell you about having that look on your face?" Fai looked up from the dark sheets to see Kurogane stopped and looking at him.

"You should have left me."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, and I wanted to rescue you from that place."

"Why?" Since Kurogane had stormed into his room, throwing his clothes into a bag and yelling about leaving the building with Fai in tow, the blonde had yet to question the man's reasoning behind it.

"Like I said before, I wanted to save you." Kurogane said in a much softer tone as he made his way to sit beside the blonde on the bed.

"Kuro-sama is so brave, I'll never understand why you entered the mafia."

"It's good pay and I can fight all I want." The taller man smirked and Fai couldn't help smiling. Kurogane was always looking for a fight, he was after all one of the best bodyguards one could ask for.

"I suppose that's true, but I really wouldn't know." Kurogane's smirk disappeared into his more familiar scowl. The blonde knew the other man had his own code of morals that he had found strange for the man's occupation. And one thing Fai had found out Kurogane hated above all else was whenever he would mention his role in Ashura's little _'family'_.

"Why do you always have to mention that you were that bastard's play thing."

"Kuro-rinta knows so little."

"Enlighten me then, because the way I saw it Ashura kept you under lock and key or you followed him around like a lost puppy."

"That's mostly right, but I was mostly Ashura's advisor and trophy."

"He used you as a sex slave."

"And I suppose you heard that from all the rumors Ashura's lackeys spread?" Kurogane had always heard of Fai, the feminine blonde that Ashura bedded every night. Not that he was one to believe rumors, but when he had seen Fai locked away in that bedroom he had never thought otherwise.

"So you weren't?"

"Ashura bedded me, but I was never his pet...I was spared that fate."

"It sounds like you're not telling me something." All he got in response was one of the blonde's damned smiles.

"Kuro-rinta would hate me and I couldn't handle that. Please don't ask me anymore." Fai looked up into the taller man's eyes as he grabbed Kurogane's shirt in his hands. Kurogane sighed and wrapped his arms around the blonde, shifting them until they were comfortably laying against the headboard of the bed.

"I'll stop for today, but I want to know what happened to you eventually."

"Of course Kuro-chu."

"What did I tell you about those names?"

"Kuro-chan, be quiet I'm trying to sleep." Kurogane bristled as he glared down at a snuggling Fai.

* * *

_It was a week after he had saved his new bosses life and rewarded with an even more precarious job. As Kurogane sat down a tray in front of the blonde, he glared as yet another bastardized form of his name left the man's mouth. He wondered what Ashura would do to him if he asked to be reassigned to anything other than being the blonde's personal slave and body guard._

_"Kuro-san was very quick with my lunch today."_

_"I guess."_

_"What do you want to do today Kuro-chu? Got outside or play a game here."_

_"It doesn't matter what I want to do."_

_"But we're friends and I value you're opinion." Kurogane was about to reprimand Fai for the friends comment, but had stopped himself, not wanting to upset the blonde like he had the first day when he had asked about Fai's position in the syndicate._

_"Whatever, idiot."_

* * *

Kurogane pulled Fai forward, his eyes scanning every knook and cranny they passed for possible assailants. He was lucky to have seen some of Ashura's cronies in the hotel lobby when he had left to make some phone calls. Now he was tugging Fai behind him with a hastily stuffed bag was thrown over his shoulder as they ran through the alleyways of the city. He had to get to a safe house soon and secure them a way out of here before the city was crawling with syndicate members.

* * *

_A month and he was still playing babysitter for Fai. The only time he was given a break was when Ashura himself came to retrieve him. Kurogane was always in or around the blonde's room, and when Fai would come back from his trips with Ashura, Kurogane always sat by waiting for Fai to come out of his daze and call him a name or give him something to do._

_"Kuro-myu, do you ever think I'll be able to go out into the city?"_

_"You mean you've never left this place?"_

_"A very, very long time ago...I wonder how much everything's changed?" It was then that Kurogane saw the man in a different light. He no longer saw Ashura's spoiled pet, but someone who was waiting for something._

* * *

"It's been awhile Kurogane." A long haired woman said as she lay across an expensive looking fainting couch. Fai looked at the woman as he stood behind Kurogane.

"We need a way out of here and a place somewhere were Ashura and his men can't find us."

"It seems you have no manners at all, just how I remember you."

"We were almost caught this morning." Kurogane looked at her and noticed her gaze was trained on the blonde behind him.

"Stay here for tonight and I'll have every thing arranged."

"Thanks...Yuuko."Kurogane nodded before turning down a hall, puling Fai along with him. Yuuko's gaze never wavered from Fai throughout the conversation.

"You're welcome, dear nephew." Smoke leisurely wafter through the room from the woman's pipe, Fai timidly waved in away from him as he walked through the house.

* * *

_He was startled, one minute he was leaning over setting down a tray of food in front of Fai, when he was pulled over and kissed. Backing away he stared with wide eyes at the blonde who looked sheepishly up at him._

_"W-what the hell are you doing?! Do you even know what's going to happen to us if Ashura finds out?!" _

_"I don't care what Ashura does anymore, he's ruled over me since I can remember. I'm tired of being a doll."_

_"Don't talk so loud idiot, someone might hear."_

_"Are you mad at me?"_

_"I'm more worried about my hide than your kiss."_

_"Does that mean that Kuro-rin liked it?" Fai smiled as Kurogane turned his head away from him._

_"Just shut up and eat your food."_

* * *

What could have been his first real night of sleep after he had ran away with Fai was interrupted by the blonde's persistance. He only hoped, as he kissed a fresh mark on the pale chest, that he aunt didn't have any camera's set up in her house.

"Move." Kurogane down at the withering blonde beneath him as he was drawn out of his thoughts. Fai wrapped his legs around him as Kurogane moved inside him. He gasped as Kurogane resumed marking his fevered skin.

* * *

_"If things had been different, I think I would have liked Kuro-wan to have been my first."_

_"Don't say things like that idiot." Kurogane closed his eyes and kissed the blonde's arm that was wrapped around him._

_"You'll be killed if Ashura finds out." Fai panted as he stared up into Kurogane's eyes. The other man stopped his movements and held the blonde's gaze._

_"I know." _

_"Don't you care?" He sighed as Kurogane lowered his face to his neck. A strangled gasp escaped his lips when teeth grazed his sensitized skin, he hoped it wouldn't leave a mark. Fai's hand tangled into Kurogane's hair, holding his head down to his skin to keep the other man from seeing his worried expression._

_"Not really."_

_"Kuro-sama is very foolish." Kurogane's palm moved to hold Fai up when the blonde arched up from the mattress as the bodyguard pushed into him. _

_"As if you can talk." The taller man kissed the blonde to keep him silent as the moved beneath the cotton sheets._

* * *

Yuuko had done better than Kurogane had ever thought possible of the woman. They had been loaded into a car driven a bespectacled boy that looked to be still in school and not old enough to drive.

After their drive out into the country side, which had taken hours, they were given a map and a set of keys along with an envelope. For a few moments both watched as the car sped off, and with Kurogane carrying their bags left to follow the map Yuuko had left to them.

* * *

_Ashura had left an hour ago. Fai still lay on the bed sprawled out and naked, his eyes trained on the ceiling, as Kurogane brought his food in._

_"Put some clothes on idiot." The bodyguard didn't allow his gaze to turn to the pale body exposed before him. Knowing it wouldn't sit well to take advantage of Fai, especially with _that_ person's scent still on him._

_"Ashura was acting strange."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He wasn't as rough as before...like he was thinking of something else." Fai sat up, moving to were his legs hung over the bed side._

_"I shouldn't have asked. Now get up and take a bath."_

_"Of course Kuro-tan." The blonde hopped off of the bed, making his way past the other man as he headed towards the bathroom. Before he shut the door connected to his room, he turned to look over his shoulder at Kurogane. "Would you like to join me?"_

_"Not while you still have his smell all over you." Instead of hurting the blonde like they should have, Kurogane's words brought a smile to his face. Shutting the door behind him Fai turned on the water and waited for the temperature to adjust. Kurogane was so unlike everyone else he had ever slept with, he was a gentleman and couldn't stand the idea of another touching him. In a way. he supposed as he step into the shower, it was very cute_.

* * *

"So this will be our home? Your aunt was very kind." Fai immediately began poking around the small home. Kurogane merely rolled his eyes and began turning lights on as he made left to find the bedroom and dump there stuff there.

"I'll be paying her back for this until I'm old and gray."

"Do you think he'll find us?" Fai's demeanor changed as he stepped behind his lover. The blonde was still worried about him.

"The witch is the best at doing her job, she'll throw them off our trail for awhile, but to be on the safe side we'll have to disguise ourselves when we go out."

* * *

_"Oi, what do you want to eat?" Both had just come from a meeting. Ashura had asked for Fai to join him and as Kurogane was the shorter man's bodyguard he had to attend as well. Kurogane and Fai walked into the blonde's room, only to see Ashura sitting on the bed._

_"Ah, hello Kurogane. I see you've been taking care of Fai properly."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Come Fai I wanted to discuss something with you. Kurogane, if you don't mind." Ashura patted a spot beside him on the bed for Fai as Kurogane bowed and left the two alone._

_It was sometime before Fai called for Kurogane. When he arrived the man was surprised when he was tackled as he closed the door behind him._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Ashura knows, you need to leave before he kills you." _

_"What did he say? What about you?"_

_"The way he spoke and looked at me...I _know_ he knows."_

_"Tomorrow I'll have something for you." Before Fai could question him, Kurogane lifted his chin up to offer a kiss._

* * *

Three months and everything back in the city seemed like a bad dream. Fai would leave to the store, dragging Kurogane behind him, and they would act much like newly weds. The towns people laughed at their antics and Fai hoped that Ashura would forget him. He hoped he could forget everything.

* * *

_"Be quiet and follow me." A hand shoved him awake as Kurogane spoke above him. Fai rubbed his eyes as he sat up._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"I'm getting you out of here tonight."_

_"Why-" A hand clasped over Fai's mouth as Kurogane peeked around the corner before pulling Fai with him _

_"You'll be punished for being with me. Now shut up and let me help you."_

* * *

Fai had practically ran back home from town, his eyes wide with fear as he slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it for support. Upon hearing the door slam Kurogane, expecting the worse, leapt from his seat on the couch and to Fai.

"What's wrong?"

"I was shopping for dinner tonight and I'm not for sure, but I think I saw some of Ashua's men." His blood ran cold at the words. Ashura had spread his search this far away from the city.

"We have enough supplies here for awhile, now all we need to do is stay here and hide." He was thankful that no one in town knew where they lived so at least it would save them some time before they were found.

"Should we ask Yuuko what to do?"

"I don't think she could get us help in time without it seeming suspicious."

* * *

They sat together on the couch, the TV dead in front of them as Fai tried to calm himself. Kurogane was trying to suppress the urge to pack up what they could carry and leave again, but seeing Fai in a near panic swayed his decision.

"Did I ever tell you I had a brother, a twin?" Kurogane looked down at the blonde who was staring at ahead of them.

"No."

"We were orphaned and starving when we were very small. Ashura took us in-he was kind then. It wasn't long before he changed and my brother was taken away to be a whore for Ashura's buisness partners. It was my fault, I was afraid and ran away from Ashura's offer." Fai's hand clasped tightly onto Kurogane's shirt as he grimaced at the memories. Kurogane remained silent, afraid that if he spoke now, Fai would stop.

"I was kept as Ashura's prize while my brother was his pet. We never saw each other after that...I didn't even get to see him when he was killed by some pervert, but Fai must hate me for sacrificing him for my own cowardice."

"Fai?"

"I took his name, I wanted it to be like he was the one that didn't have to spread his legs for everyone that had enough money. Ashura took me in my brother's place, I took on the resposibilty I should have done years ago."

"What's your name?"

"Yuui, but that part of me died along time ago with the real Fai."

"Listen, I've told you before that you're past won't change what I think about you. It's in the past and nothing can change that." Kurogane tightened his hold on Fai as the other man fought back tears.

"You don't hate me?"

"No and I don't want you blaming yourself anymore. Your brother had just as much say in his situation as you and putting yourself through all of this won't let him rest." They sat on the couch mulling over new revelations about themselves and each other.

"Why did you tell me that?"

"I thought you wanted to know?"

"I didn't think it would be that easy."

"We're on borrowed time it seems, so I wanted to tell you before anything could happen."

"We'll escape don't worry." Both knew Kurogane was just trying to make things better.

* * *

It had been over much quicker than he had thought possible. A week from hiding and they had been found. Kurogane had protected him until the end when he had been shot and dragged away. Ashura had even come and when he had ordered his men out of the house so he could talk with Fai, the blonde had said a silent prayer that Kurogane would survive all of this and forget about him.

The bang and the warm feeling of blood on his face that didn't belong to him shook his to the core. From then on everything went like once of those old movies he had watched once. The noise faded out around him as his eyes focused in on Ashura's face. The smile never left his face as his eyes dimmed and he fell forward.

He didn't even recognize Kurogane's voice or the feel of the other's hand gripping his arm and pulling him to his feet. He didn't register the sounds of the surprised gunmen outside when Kurogane shot them down and made their escape. It was much later when they were stumbling around in the woods at night that the sounds around him flooding over his senses again.

* * *

"Everything's settled now, with the head of the clan dead they had no choice but disband. Now you're free to go as you please. No one is foolish enough to bother you now." Yuuko held her beloved pipe from her lips as Kurogane awoke bandaged and drowsy amongst butterfly drapery and thick covers.

"Fai?"

"He's making some tea in the kitchen. You're lucky you didn't loose your arm."

"I can't move it as well." Kurogane watched as he tried to clench his hand into a fist and seeing it only form a loose grip instead.

"You'll never have full function of the arm again...was it worth it?"

"You already know the answer."

"Yes, but I enjoy humiliating you and I think you owe me, it's not everyday that my nephew comes to me with a shot up arm and a boyfriend whose two seconds away from having a panic attack on my doorstep."

"He's worth even more."

"Good, you'll be able to leave in another week or two depending on if I need you to do anything." Yuuko laughed evilly as she exited the room, Kurogane threw one of the many pillow's at the woman's head, only to miss.

"Kuro-san?"

"You okay?" Kurogane hadn't expected a fist to his jaw. "What the hell was that for?!" He stared up in amazement at the angry look on the other man's face. He had no idea the blonde could pack such a punch.

"For everything, I thought you were going to die! Don't ever do that again idiot!"

"I'm not the idiot, idiot!"

* * *

"Should we stop them?" The boy said as he gave the older woman a glass of whiskey. Another loud crash was heard as he stared down the hallway where Kurogane and Fai were.

"Let the newly weds have some fun." Yuuko smiled around her glass as the teen looked worriedly towards the bedroom. "You're always such a party pooper!" She wacked the boy on the head with a large paper fan for good measure.

"That's it no more alcohol for you, you drunkard!" He swiped the amber bottle of alcohol off the table before Yuuko could intercept him.


	15. Years

Title: Through the Years

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai, Syaoran/Sakura

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: TRC isn't mine

Notes: Done in about thirty minutes so not the best thing I've ever written. ^^;; Sorry to everyone waiting for updates on my main fics, they are coming along just slowly.

* * *

Their first year knowing each other, though if you were to ask Kurogane it would have been more like "too fucking long". Then again, what with the time traveling and dimension hopping, none of them could really keep track of how long they been traveling together. Anyways, after about a year, Kurogane was chasing Fai, with not so nice intentions and they were getting used to the others quirks.

Year three found Kurogane still yelling at his nicknames and Fai was still running away from his problems. They still didn't know if they had known each other, but to their family time really didn't seem to matter to them.

After five years, both found themselves together and alone. The kids had since left and they had settled down, if you could call slaying oni and travelling abroad in Nihon 'settling'. Somewhere between the third and fifth year Kurogane had found out Fai wasn't so fake and the blond found the other man rather attractive. One thing lead to another with a few simple words shared between them and here they are spending their days and nights together. Go figure.

Ten years and the kids have kids of their own. While they've found a quaint little village they can call home. This is when Kurogane wraps his good arm around Fai's waist whenever they go out and Fai can call him nicknames without a fierce argument against it. They've never been happier.

While Fai still talks of their 'children' and now their status as grandparents Kurogane can tell the blonde would still like to have a kid of his own and while they can't provide that they make due with the abandoned kids they meet on the streets. Now they're a family again and Fai is back to his self appointed title of 'mommy' and Kurogane as 'daddy'. After twenty-five years together, Kurogane can't help but smirk as he swings one of the kids on his mechanical arm.

Thirty years. Kurogane actually finds Fai's antics funny and chuckles low and soft when he does. Fai smiles brightly and real and they kiss as if making up for the years they weren't together.

This is the year that Fai takes into account that Kurogane looks no older than what he did all those years ago. Most likely because of the ninja's parents and what little magic flowed through their veins, but hitzusen works in mysterious ways and he's not about to question getting to be with the man more. He figures that even though he'll probably live decades longer than his lover that Kurogane will be young and just as short tempered for a while longer.

Half a century later, and they're by themselves again, the children have since moved on again and both of them are in perfect sync with the other. Which boils down to Kurogane not chasing Fai around as often or the mage not worrying about being decapitated at said nicknames.

"Looks liek Kuro-rin is getting older." He teases Kurogane over the scattered silver strands popping up in his dark hair. Fai doesn't want to admit that it bothers him, so he goes back to his old smiles and playful teasing. And as always a fight breaks out when Fai tries to pull them out, because Kurogane's superstitous to a fault and doesn't want ten sprouting out in their place.

Sixty years and their called out to confront a oni horde. The little village they've called home had been attacked and half of it was now ash and still burning rubble. Fai notices out of the corner of his eye that Kurogane's breathing is too labored after such a short time. His own reflexes aren't as sharp as they used to be but he knows the ninja is struggling.

Fai is heaving amongst the slashed and torn remains of their opponents. Kurogane is laying down, his chest rising and falling, but Fai knows that it's not enough to keep him alive for long. The blond hasn't fared well either, watching Kurogane's back is something he was honored in doing, but the years had caught up to both of them and his vision blurred as blood fell from a gash above his remaining eye. Neither of them would survive this but as they sat and teased and argued for the last time. Kissing, the taste of blood prominent between them, Fai leans towards Kurogane, who is now sitting up with him, the touch foreheads sharing their breath as death reaches them.


	16. Colors

Title: Pastoral Symphony

Pairings: KuroganeFai, ClowYuuko, KokoyouHisui, SaigaKakei, SyaoranSakura, DoumekiWatanuki, and many others.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: language, innuendo

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.

Notes: Based off of Disney's Fantasia segment 'Pastoral Symphony'

* * *

The sky was tinted in the pinks and purples of the morning sun as those who lived in Elysian Fields stirred from slumber. In the forests the centaurs yawned and stretched as the satyr's found their flutes to accompany the birds singing to the heavens. Outside the rich colors of the forest, the pastel shades of the fields were alight.

Away from the lake and the cherubs marble shelters stood a large cherry tree, its branches swayed in the gentle breeze as pink flowers drifted lazily downward in the wind. Hidden partially within the tree's branches lay an exceptionally large nest, built from the trees and grass and flowers of the fields. It was when the sun's rays breached the pink foliage that the tree's residents stirred from slumber. Shimmering white fur was dappled black by the shade the tree provided as cloud white wings stretched heavenwards. Blue eyes locked on the much smaller bodies lined against its side. Nuzzling each furred head awake the pegasus cooed softly.

"Five more minutes." A equally white body mumbled, as it turned over to resume its sleep. A leaf green head poked up from the awakening mass to stare up into blue eyes.

"What time is it?" A drowsy foal asked as a soft muzzle further woke him up and mussed his black mane.

"Its morning and time to start a new day." Dark eyes trained on their mother as they finally adjusted to the morning light shining in on them. Ears perked up as the white pegasus stared ahead to the now crystal blue sky. Of in the distance a body flew closer to them. Another pegasus, his black coat glistening as he marched regally through the clouds.

"You're finally awake?" The stallion loomed above the nest on a sturdy branch. Red eyes met blue as the greeted each other silently.

"Not everyone is a morning bird like Kuro-daddy." Fai smiled as Kurogane snorted in annoyance.

"I am not a bird and I'm sure as hell not your daddy."

"Don't I even get a good morning kiss?" Blue looked into red as the stallion's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Daddy said he was going to teach us to fly!" The small white foal spoke up as she stood on her back legs, propped against her mother, her tail wagging excitedly. At the remembrance of the adult's words, the other's followed their siblings lead and looked up at their father.

"You did promise them today, Kuro-fly."

"Do all of you remember what I showed you?" Both parents had been trying to prepare their offspring for the first attempts at flying, but with six kids to teach, progress was slow.

"Wings and legs." Yuki chirped, his blue wings fluttering in anticipation. Kurogane supposed it was close enough.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Fai watched amusedly as all six bodies started to move around the nest excitedly.

"Kuro-bird will be a good teacher!" Kurogane glared at his mate before leaping from his perch to fly in front of the nest.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I will, I will!" Soel shouted her chest puffed out as she stepped up to the nest's edge. Her wings beat rapidly to prepare herself, before the she took a deep breath and stepped off the edge. Fai, along with Soel's siblings, peered over the nest. Mokona opened her eyes to see the ground far below her as her tiny wings moved to keep her afloat. Elated, Soel fly around Kurogane, doing loops in the air as she laughed.

"Ryu can go next!" Fai smiled down at the pink pegasus as she stepped just as stoically as her father up to the nest.

* * *

It had taken most of the morning to get all of them flying but know Kurogane and Fai were flying, their litter trailing trying to keep up behind them as they flew single file. Syaoran led the group, keeping his head up, trying to mimic Kurogane. While behind him trailed his sister's Soel and Ryu, who did corkscrews in the air as they laughed at each other. Behind the white and red sisters came Yuki and Kazahaya, the powder blue and honey colored foals followed behind, the latter trying to out pace his brother.

At the main back flew Watanuki, the miniscule foal trailed behind, the white marks under his eyes caused his glare to look even more intense than it already was as he trained his gaze ahead of him, his wings and legs moved furiously as he was determined to keep pace with the rest of his family.

* * *

"It feels so nice to stretch my wings for more than a few minutes." Fai spoke as he and Kurogane rounded a rather large cloud, their brood keeping in step with them as they turned.

"Do you always have to complain?"

"Kuro-pot's calling me black." He could remember plenty of times when he had arrived back from his morning fly to find an irate Kurogane glaring at him as he was bombarded by questions and smothered by wiggling bodies.

"That doesn't even make since idiot!" Kurogane glared as he yelled at his mate, Fai turned his head away to keep the other pegasus from seeing his smile.

"Are you laughing at me bastard?!" Fai and Kurogane kept arguing as the continued moving through the now afternoon sky, the larger pegasus snapping at the other from time to time as the did. Slowly the two adults began their decent as the moved gracefully through the air.

* * *

"We're here!" Pristine water came into view as they rounded a stone structure, covered in grape vines. The lake shimmered and the trees in and around it offered shade from the rising heat of the day.

"It's just the lake." The couple them spread the wings wide, folding them back slightly to both slow them down and cushion them as they impacted the water's surface.

"I've been cooped up for ages," Kurogane hit the water first, his front legs kicked up as the cool water sprayed him. His wings stood erect until he was in the water, were he then folded them to his side. Fai followed suit right after him, the white pegasus watching closely as each of their children hit the water a bit more roughly. "And beside you know how much I like the water."

"Splash, splash." Soel sang as she moved through the water, her head rocking from side to side as she sang. Kazahaya and Watanuki chased Ryu around as they weaved in between the bodies of their parents, Kurogane scolding them for cursing at their red furred sister.

"Kuro-daddy is so much like his babies."

"It's the other way around!" A blue eye winked at Kurogane as Fai swam ahead, the stallion snorting and biting the white tail that floated on top of the crystalline water.

"Ouch, Kuro-foal's too rough with mommy." He was about to retort when he neighed shrilly and snapped his head around to look at Syaoran, who was blushing furiously. The green colt had been watching a dragonfly skimming the water's surface and he had been swimming quickly trying to catch up to it when he had run into his father. His mother had laughed and saved him and was now being yelled at for it.

* * *

Kurogane rolled his eyes, ignoring Fai telling their kids about how their first flight and swim was going well, as he grabbed a willow branch between his teeth and moved it out of Fai's way.

"Kuro-swan is so romantic."

"Tch, you'd had made me do it anyways." He didn't meet his mate's gaze but was rewarded with a nuzzle all the same, which didn't help Soel from erupting into giggles and pointing out the blush on his face.

It was when they had emerged from the canopy of trees and out onto the other side of the lake that a large shadow appeared above them overhead. Kazahaya yelped and made his way with the others underneath the adult's wings to hide them from whatever was above them.

"There's nothing to be afraid about, it's just everyone else coming to the lake." Curious, the six of them peeked their head out and up to the sky now filled with dozens of pegasus of all shades and colors. All of them stood in silent awe as they watched adult after adult landed in the water. Fai chuckled and Kurogane snorted in amusement as they made their way over to the now settled in flock, the foals finally resuming their games as they approached a couple at the edge of the herd.

"Yuuko-san, Clow-san it's been so long since I've seen either of you." Fai nodded at the mare and stallion.

"It seems Kurogane-san has kept you busy." Clow smiled gently as he always did, his sapphire blue wings tucked securely beside him as he examined the foals peeking at him from behind Fai.

"Six? My, it's very rare for anyone to have that large of a brood, even more so for first time parents." Kurogane on the other hand didn't miss the smirk and meaning behind the purple mare's words. He glared at her as she rose her head up and laughed at him, her long mane dipping even further into the water as she did.

"Oh, I see you have some new additions as well Yuuko-san." Fai interrupted, knowing that Kurogane was prone to violent acts when in the older mare's presence. Two sets of eyes stared up at him as Clow bowed his head to look at his and Yuuko's newest offspring.

"Yes, three this year." Watanuki and the others looked at the three foals emerging from under their father's wing.

"Meet Himiwari, Larg, and Doumeki." A small filly came out, her bright yellow body reminding them of the flowers that surrounded the field around their tree. Behind her came a black colt, his expression just as cheerful as his sister's. Kurogane and Fai both thought it strange that he had a blue star on his forehead much like Soel had a red one. Last came Doumeki, he looked sleepy and moved just as sluggishly through the water. He stopped for a moment locking eyes with Watanuki. Their eyes meet and Watanuki immediately bristled, returning the blank stare with a glare.

"Seems they like each other." Both couples watched as their offspring as they swam around each other chattering happily. A tug at Fai's tail alerted him to Syaoran looking up at him.

"Can we go and play?"

"I don't see why not." Fai smiled as the foals wings fluttered happily. Syaoran turn and swam to his siblings and new friends.

"Stay out of trouble!" None of the younger pegasus looked back at Kurogane as he yelled after them and they made their way towards the less populated side of the lake.

"Stop being such a worry wart." Yuuko smirked as she chided the male in front of her.

"Shouldn't it be Fai-san that should be more worried about their safety?" The blue pegasus joined in his mates teasing of the younger stallion, who was bristling with anger.

"Sometimes I wonder who it was exactly who gave birth." The vein threatening to explode on Kurogane's temple pulsed even more as Fai joined in with Clow and Yuuko taunting, and as the three of them laughed the stallion had unfurled his wings and began fluttering them angrily.

"BASTARD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The declaration went unnoticed amongst the rest of the herd, all of them being far too used to the outbursts by now. The two of them watched as Fai swam quickly away an irate Kurogane close behind, stretching his neck forward to try and snap at the white wings trailing in the water.

* * *

"Is Kuro-kuro still angry at me?" Kurogane had settled down after a lap around the lake and both were now swimming lazily through the herd, Fai trying to strike up a conversation with him as they did.

"Well, if it isn't the little colt himself!" Flinching at the voice Kurogane didn't have enough time to run as a wing wrapped around him and he was pulled to the side of a slightly larger, similarly black pegasus.

"Dammit, stop calling me that, you're almost as bad as the idiot."

"How have you been Saiga-san?"

"Never been better! In fact me and Kakei had a kid not too long back." Kurogane glowered as he was held captive and Saiga continued to tell dirty joke after dirty joke to him.

"Congratulations." Fai said, ignoring Kurogane's plight and silent pleads for help.

"Thank you Fai."

"Kakei." Fai jumped a little, startled by the pale yellow pegasus that had come up from behind.

"Sneaky little snake isn't he?" Saiga said as he ruffled Kurogane spiked mane with his wing.

"Were you talking about me?" Upon hearing his mate's voice, the older pegasus released his hold on Kurogane, who in turn swam to Fai's other side, and moved face to face with Kakei.

"Never babe."

"You two lovebirds stay here, we'll leave." Ignoring Fai's protests, Kurogane pushed the white pegasus forward past the couple giving each other lovey dovey eyes. Leaving behind Kakei and Saiga the two of them passed by two yearling foals and a slightly older colt. Fai had found it amusing that the oldest of the three was trying to woo the younger, fidgeting pegasus while the third stared daggers at him. It reminded him of a much younger Kurogane when they had still been that age.

"Oi, pay attention to where you're going." Fai hadn't noticed Kurogane had stopped at the edge of the lake.

"Kuro-grump's no fun."

"Come on, I'm tired of swimming around here getting attacked at every turn." Kurogane trudged through the water, his legs churning the water as he came closer to the shore. His large hooves left deep imprints in the sand as he stood and waited on Fai to join him.

"You're just embarrassed, but I suppose drying off in one of the fields doesn't sound too bad either." Fai shook the water from his fur as water ran down his wings; his mate cringed at being soaked once again and muttered a string of curses under his breath as the stepped onto the emerald grass of the field.

* * *

"This is nice don't you think Kuro-feather?" The couple were walking leisurely away from the lake, their fur and wings already dry in the afternoon sun.

"It's quieter."

"Doesn't daddy miss his babies?" Kurogane snorted shaking his head and moving into a trot, leaving the other pegasus behind as he ventured closer towards the treeline that grew next to one of the more remote shores of the lake. Fai chased after him laughing as his mate grumbled ahead of him. "Kuro-wing's so cute when he's embarrassed."

"Stop lying!" The stallion's black tail swished angrily as he settled down at the lake's bank. Fai nestled beside him, a white tail curling around them as they rested underneath a willow's shade.

* * *

"Hyuu, I feel refreshed after such a nice nap, don't you?" Fai ruffled his wings and shook his head as he woke from their nap under the willow. Kurogane stretched his front legs forward, bending them at the knee as he shifted his weight on his side.

"That jerk pushed me in the lake!" Two sets of ears pointed backwards before both parents twisted their heads towards their child's voice. A dripping Kazahaya came zipping towards them, his wings fluttering hectically as the sour expression on his face worsened. The golden foal slipped from the water and onto the shore, shaking water from his coat as he stepped out onto the grass.

"Kaza what happened?"

"Everyone was playing and that Rikou pushed me off a ledge and in the lake and then he said I was was an idiot so I left them!" The small colt made his way to rest between his mother's folded legs as he grumbled about his misfortune. Fai coddled him, nuzzling the irritated foal's head to calm him, while beside them Kurogane snorted in irritation.

"I'm going to have a word with those two perverts." Speaking of Kakei and Saiga, Kurogane made to stand before Fai bite down on one of his feather's to stop the stallion.

"They were just playing Kuro-tan, and while it's fatherly of you to want to protect our children it's not necessary this time." Kazahaya huffed at the adults reasoning, wanting his father to handle things his way instead.

"I'm not going to sit by why our kid gets his ass handed to him!"

"Rikou was only flirting with you, take it from someone whose experienced it first hand." Fai laughed and shook his head, before looking down to Kazahaya. The tiny foal met his mother's gaze, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"Kuro-wing doesn't remember calling me names, and nipping at me? I seem to remember missing a few feathers at one point." Kazahaya looked between his parents and deciding it best not to get them started in any of that lovey dovey stuff they did all the time, after all he was comfortable, instead he simply laid his head against his mother's chest, sighing contently as he tried to forget about Rikou being such a jerk to him before.

"I was saving your ass, if I had pulled you up by your wing-"

"Hush, Kuro-neigh, Kazahaya's asleep and you wouldn't want to wake him up now would you?" Peering down, Kurogane noticed the small pegasus curled up asleep against Fai, snorting the stallion tucked one of his front legs underneath himself as he moved again.

"Once he wakes up we need to find the others, it's getting late."

"Always such a good Daddy." Fai smiled contently as he stretched upwards to nuzzle the black pegasus.

* * *

Both stood, walking towards the forests with Kazahaya in tow, the little colt scuttled as he tried to keep up with his parents longer strides. Fai had somehow managed to talk Kurogane into walking with him a bit more before finding the rest of their kids and the black stallion was beginning to regret it.

"Come on Kuro-kuro." Grumbling the stallion picked up the pace, not enjoying the prospect of following his mate so near the forest, especially since if anything were to happen there would be no room for them to spread their wings and fly away. After all the last time they had come into this section of the forest the centaurs hadn't been too happy to be interupted in their rituals. Kurogane still shuddered at how his parents had scolded him when he had come home missing a few feathers and his tails tied in knots.

Fai cantered towards the trees, lifting his head in search of fruit as Kurogane came up behind him. Scooping up Kazahaya by the scruff of his neck, as the golden colt finally caught up to them, Kurogane tossed his son onto his back, knowing how tiresome it could be to follow Fai around at any given time.

"Seems we'll have to go further in to find anything good to eat!"

"No chance in hell, you seem to forget what happened last time we went in there."

"It wasn't that bad, besides I thought the ribbons they gave us were cute." Kurogane bristled his front hoof digging into the ground as he glared.

"Well I didn't!"

"Please daddy, pretty please?" Fai stopped his exploring of the nearby trees to look tearfully at Kurogane.

"No."

"But don't you want Kaza to-"

"Not another word from you!" Fai looked away from Kurogane immediately wailing and sobbing as he rambled about his woes. Kazahaya simply made himself comfortable a top his father's back as he settled in for another argument, hoping Kurogane wouldn't begin chasing his mother _again_. "Besides, it's almost sunset we need to find the others."

"...I suppose..." Disappointed Fai turned to move, ruffling Kazahaya's feathers gently as he agreed with Kurogane. Stretching their wings both pegasus went into a brisk walk, flapping their wings and lifting off the ground. Kazahaya still lay nestled on Kurogane's back as the couple flew around the lake, scouring the waters in search of the remainder of their brood.

"Maybe you can take all of them some other time, but only if you promise not to comment on the centaurettes choice of accessories." Fai said as he looked over to Kazahaya and then to Kurogane, who snorted in aggitation to him.

"Promise!" They walked in synch with one another down towards the water's edge, their wings skimming the clear water as the fly over the lake's surface.

"Start yelling for them."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Kuro-hoof was saying I was loud." Kurogane rolled his eyes as they flew over the main herd. Several jeers and greetings answered them as Fai called for their children, until the white pegasus lifted himself higher into the air apparently discovering the others. Kurogane followed behind him, careful not to let the now sleeping Kazahaya roll off his back.

"It seems like everyone has made new friends." Several heads turned to see Fai and Kurogane flying towards them. Syaoran blushed furiously as Sakura moved to his side to gaze at the two adults. Watanuki stopped splashing water at Doumeki as Himiwari laughed with Yuki.

"Time to go back to the nest." Both adults stood on top the remains of separate columns that were embedded into the lake bottom. A chorus of groans meet his ears before the pegasus stomped in agitation. Fai laughed as Kurogane tried to glare at their childeren, but to no avail.

"Kuro-daddy's mean!" Soel stook her tongue out at Kurogane as Fai laughed. Rikou ascended towards Kurogane to investigate the sleeping Kazahaya as Ryu made her way towards her mother.

"All of you can come play with your friends tomorrow, but we have to leave before daddy blows up." Yelling goodbyes the five foals flew up and towards their parents who in turn launched themselves from their perches.

* * *

Settling in for the night all six foals were tucked under Fai's wing as they lay in their nest. Kurogane sat on his branch above them as muffled complaints at having to go to sleep reached his ears.

"Daddy and I are happy that all of you have made friends."

"That jerk's not my friend!"

"Neither is that expressionless ogre!" Fai almost couldn't contain his laughter, not wanting to get his two sons even more riled by telling them that Rikou and Doumeki would probably end up being their precious persons.

"Larg's really funny."

"Himiwari and the other's are all great." Yuki said tiredly before curling back up with his sleeping sister.

"What about the little pink filly you were swimming with Syaoran?"

"Uh, she-she's Sakura, she's....really uhm...nice." He covered his heated cheeks with his hooves, before burying his face into Fai's side.

"Good night little ones, tomorrow we'll do some more exploring." Nuzzling each of them, Fai tucked his wing over his children, looking upwards he smiled at Kurogane who tried not to act as if he had been listening to the whole thing.

"You know Kuro-snort that there's room here for you too." Fai shifted his wing to show the space on his other side.

"You made me make the damn thing big enough."

"Come down and cuddle with me." Rolling his eyes Kurogane glided down to lay beside his family. Tucking his legs underneath him, Kurogane shifted around for a few mintues before finding a comfortable position.

"I'm not cuddling with you, I just don't want to hear you whinning all night."

"Of course Daddy." Fai leaned against Kurogane's chest, as the black pegasus wrapped a wing around the other, effectively covering the white pegasus and their now slepping brood before drifting off to sleep themselves.


	17. Comfort

Title: Could You Forget Me

Fandom: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle's

Character's: Kurogane/Fai

Prompt: #18 Comfort

Word Count: 765

Rating: PG-13

**Notes: Wanted to let everyone now that I have been writing! Right now I have about four or five drabbles ready to be posted and for 'Promise of a Faraway Day' I have a super long chapter that's over half way done as well as good chunks of two other chapters done! Just wanted to let everyone know that I hadn't abandoned any of my fics!!**

"Do you think we could ever forget each other?" Fai lays beside Kurogane, his breathing finally back to normal as they lay on cooling sheets.

"Tch. Who could ever forget your weird ass." Kurogane says it as more of a statement than a question as he looks up at the plain ceiling above them.

"I wish I could be as confident about it as you are." He hears the doubt in the mage's voice and closes his eyes to gather himself.

"What the hell brought this on?"

"I was thinking what if this was our last moment together? If I had to give up my memories of you would I be able to do it?" Fai doesn't want to say he's thought about the scenario before. He doesn't want to say he's thought of Syaoran and Sakura and what it would be like to be in their shoes. It's an idea that surfaced after their fight with Fei Wong, after he had seen the outcome of Syaoran's wish.

"You thought of all that while we were laying here?" He raises an eyebrow skeptically as he turns his head to the side to look at Fai.

"What can I say, my mind wanders."

"Idiot."

"You still never answered my question." Fai turns onto his side, propping himself up on his forearm to look down at his lover. He smiles, waiting for Kurogane to stop skating around his question.

"Even if I did forget you I'm pretty sure you'd still cling to me."

"But you would forget all the things we've shared together, all the experiences…everything."

"Then we would just have to make new memories."

"Kuro-chan is such a sweetie when he wants to be." Fai gives him a quixotical look and Kurogane simply stares and refuses to admit to himself he might be blushing and he damn well isn't smiling.

"Bastard."

"I, I think it would be nice to have Kuro-san fall in love with me all over again."

"Be more of a pain in the ass if you ask me." There's a long pause between them as Kurogane mulls over Fai's words. "Do you think you'd be different if you were to forget everything?"

"Yes…I wouldn't know of the sacrifices you made for me…things would be as they were before, but much worse." Fai thinks of blood, and there's always so much of it when he thinks about it, he feels trails of tears long shed ghosting down his cheek. It's something he never wishes to forget.

"Worse?"

"There's nothing more painful than living without the one you love." Kurogane's brow furrows as he sees the smile adorning the blonde's face. It something that always makes him restless, that makes him want to do something to rid Fai of the expression. "I know I would have no recollection of you, but my body would remember you. If my mind had buried you I would _know_ you. Every unintentional touch, every glance, there wouldn't be a moment I wouldn't know somewhere that we were once close."

"I'd just make you like me all over again." Kurogane smirks playfully in an attempt to subdue Fai's sudden mood.

"Hopefully you can manage that without all the heartache and dismemberment." Fai lets his hand rest against Kurogane's bare chest; his fingers sprawled over tanned skin as he smiles. Red eyes wonder lower and his cheeks burn as he sees the crumpled sheet around Fai's waist slip a little lower as the blonde moved.

"…Idiot."

"If that's Kuro-san's way of trying to make me feel better he might want to work on that." Kurogane growls and take the thin wrist in his large hand moving it off himself. He moves with intention and pins the pale wrist to the bed as he hovers over Fai. Laughter echoes up to his ears and he smirks. "This is a bit better."

Fai wonders, and now Kurogane does as well, if he would be able to survive having to fall in love all over again. He hears a bark of laughter above him as lips lower to touch his neck. His free hand moves to thread long fingers in dark hair. He realizes that if it meant he could be treasured like this again, he would gladly make Kurogane fall for him however many times it would take.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Born

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai, hints of others, but I'll let you figure them out.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: SPOILERS for recent chapters.

Notes: These are just snippets of various characters thoughts centered around Fai.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Before Valeria succumbed to madness and its prince's where too young to know what their birth foretold, Fai knew. He knew about his dear brother, he knew that something dark loomed over the horizon, he knew that his brother's heart would soon pass from his hands to another.

The eldest of the two, though only by a few moments, knew that Yuui's heart belonged to someone he had yet to meet. When they held each other's hands in front of the maddening emperor and then when Fai gave himself for Yuui and again as he gave up the memories sealed within him along with that feather, he knew his brother was meant for something else.

* * *

When Ashura found the new Fai, had found the means to his welcomed demise, his powers allowed him a glance into the little blonde's future. Glimpses of blood and pink blossoms and a warmth he had only known once before came to him. He smiled as best he could and brought Fai to his own country of endless winter.

The king that would bring ruin to his people and give rise to the loneliness that would eventually engulf Fai saw how his savior would find what he himself had lost, he saw that Fai would find what others strive to find for a thousand lifetimes and never come close. What made the king sad was that the once prince would struggle with his heart, that if hitzusen strayed from its course, Fai would find out too late.

As Ashura comtemplated the growing stain of blood on his procelian fingers and walked amongst dreams, he always found himself smiling tragically. It seemed that Celes was more like the now lifeless Valeria and while Fai learned to smile and flourished as best he could, the king would silently apologize for what was to come.

* * *

When Yuuko saw the Yuui of Valeria and the Fai of Celes at her shop she knew what would happen. In the witches dreams, both the ones she discussed with the man who gave everything for those children long ago and the ones she comtemplated as she sat alone, she knew that the mage who lived the same misfortune twice was to be loved and cherished and adored like no other would ever know.

The Witch of Dimensions knew that when the moment came, everything would be revealed, the mage would acknowledge the love the ninja felt for him, that is if he hadn't already in the land ruled by the daughters of the moon and sun. She smiled behind her cup as she watched the space around her flicker in and out of existance. She hoped for those childrens happiness before they faced that man with an impossible wish, because if they survived the final moment and brought all of this to an end they would finally relinquish their hold on their inhibitions and follow their hearts desires.

* * *

He had sullied his hands for that man's wish, that whisper from his heart that came to fruition despite it's impossibilty. So the wheels of time groaned and came to a halt for that woman. Alone he assembled his forces, just as the boy alone made that choice for teh princess. Fei Wong sealed himself away and brought about the end of all things all for the sake of that wish.

In a moment, before he lost himself to his choice, he looked onto the two children who he had chosen to help complete his goal. He saw how their futures had been altered, how death and destruction loomed over them instead of the happiness that once was. As he slipped in between the world of dreams and the space where time froze on that day, he knew that despite everything those two would be intwined. He smiled wearily and wondered if it was a part of that man's plan all along.

* * *

Mokona lay beside Syaoran, because the boy had had another dream about a past they still didn't know about. Mokona had wanted to share a room with Fai, seeing as how it could feel the saddness radiating off the man for the past few months, but now it seemed that the gloom that had hung around the man had dispersed overnight.

When Soel had asked Larg about it, the black Mokona had simply suggested that maybe it was because mommy and daddy Mokona white had always talked about had made up. While this filled Mokona's heart with happiness, it was also saddened by the thought that their happiness might not make it to the end.

As Mokona finally fell asleep next to Syaoran, Larg had assured it's counterpart that as long as their together the two can't possibly be unhappy for long. Soel had nodded in understanding as they sat upon clouds as they talked in their dreams.

The next day when Mokona awoke and saw Fai smile a little more genuinely and Kurogane scowl a little less, Mokona didn't jump for joy as it had though it would, Soel simply watched its family piece itself together again. Maybe this is what Clow had meant when he said that when you love someone no matter the distance or the pains they'll feel, they'll find away around the bad things and be together.

Both men could sense Mokona staring at them from its hiding place, like a small child peering in at its parents. It was sudden when Soel hopped onto the table and just looked between them, a serious look on it's round face.

They were left surprised as Mokona bowed it's little body and wished them luck and to not be overcome by bad things and make each other sad again because of it. Soel hopped back down and left them room as it made its way down the hallway to wake up Syaoran, leaving a slightly shocked and smiling Fai and Kurogane behind.


	19. Deafening

Title: I Love You  
Pairing: Kurogane/Fai  
Rating: PG-13  
Prompt: #34 Deafening  
Warnings: yaoi, nothing else really  
Notes: Don't own tsubasa

* * *

"I love you." The world seems to come to a standstill. Fai thinks if he turns his gaze away he might be able to see the raindrops frozen in midair, in mid-splash. Everything zeros in on the man beside him, everything else has fallen away, become blackness as Fai stares. "I know you've been waiting for me to say it." All at once, like a tidal wave things come back into focus. The rain pours once again; he can hear the pitter patter against the asphalt. He smiles, in the way that is too precious for any but the man beside him to see.

"You didn't have to say it, I know you do. How could I not?" He feels water slither down his skin, dampening his clothes underneath his coat. He sees Kurogane's hair flatten as the rain soaks them. Evenings curled up together, mornings waking up to tangled limbs, deep laughter, and soft touches, he knows he was loved-is loved.

"Just to be sure, I wanted you to know for sure, since I didn't say it before."

"I didn't expect you to say it back then, like I don't expect it now. You knew how I felt and I knew the same was true for you. They're only words." He thinks back to the summer, when he was breathless from the scalding heat and laughing freely as Kurogane lay beside him. It was a moment forged into his memory, illuminated in a sun dampened light almost ethereal in his mind. He hears himself saying the words and feels the kiss that followed.

He knows it's hard for the other man to speak such small words. They've been together long enough for Fai to know Kurogane prefers to speak through his silence and gestures. But the words are powerful and he accepts what it means to hear them. So instead of the normal teasing Fai moves, offers his hand. He doesn't have to look to know the gestures returned can feel it with the calloused fingers threading with his own.

"What if it's the only time I ever say it?"

"You've said it lots of times before then and I don't doubt you'll say it even more in the future." Kurogane's perplexed and Fai can practically see the dark eyebrow arch in question. He brings his free hand up, fingers curled as he shakes with silent laughter.

"What's so funny?" Fai shakes his head as he clams down. By now the rain has soaked through and darkened their coats, even though Kurogane's been holding a umbrella over them the entire walk. They'll probably be sick, but he can't really find fault with the possibility. Fai just thinks of it as a excuse to stay home with Kurogane all day. "Sometimes I question your sanity."

"You always question my sanity." Kurogane grumbles an affirmative as they pass a street light. For a moment they're both washed in sepia tones and illuminated in the waterlogged evening. He can see their apartment through the current of rain. The lights are out, but Fai can still make out the lilies flanking the steps. A warmth radiates off them, chasing off the chill of the rain, as they cross the deserted road and make their way up the stone path as each of them are lost in their thoughts of each other.

"I think I'll draw a nice bath." Fai feels chills covering his uncovered flesh and smiles at the thought of being home.

"Sounds like an idea. Maybe you're not as crazy as I thought." They stand under the small overhang in front of the door as Fai fishes for the keys. Kurogane lowers their umbrella shaking excess water from it before bringing it to rest by his side. Fai brings the keys out and stops before putting the key in and turning it. Kurogane waits without explanation as Fai turns to him.

"I'm happy." Fai moves to grab a fist of Kurogane's coat closing the distance between them. Lips press together for untold moments, and Fai sighs into as Kurogane cups his cheek. They break apart slowly; Fai stands still as he sees the edges of Kurogane's lips upturn for the barest of smiles. Hands still clasped together Fai turns and opens the door, Kurogane steps in first Fai not far behind as laughter breaks out and the door closes behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: What It's Like to Be New

Pairings: KuroFai

Rating: PG-15

Warnings: Brief sex scene, language

Notes: My entry for the summer contest, gave up on it about a month ago and didn't restart until a few days left before the deadline. A loose series of drabbles and snippets. I wanted this to be a sort of 'what would happen if Kurogane and Fai meet without being sent away/leaving.'Hope this follows with the contest rules. **Voting is now open for this fic and several others over at the LJ comm kuroxfai!! There's some great kurofai fics up for this year's summer contest. :)**

* * *

"Again Kurogane?"

Kurogane flicks his sword, ridding the blade of excess blood before he turns and gazes at the woman. Tomoyo stands, Souma by her side as always, her eyes scanning over the fallen assassins that are now nothing more than corpses staining the palace's roof crimson.

"You rather I'd left them alone and let them kill you?"

"Kurogane!" Souma scolds from her princess's side. Kurogane scoffs, used to the older woman's attempts to watch his tongue.

"It's alright." She says gently and smiles at the other woman, before her dark eyes turn once more to her other ninja. "You shouldn't kill so needlessly."

"It's my job."

"You're to protect me Kurogane, not slay every person around you." She frowns as she notices the anger still in his eyes. Those are not the same eyes of the boy she had helped so many years ago, they're harder, more bloodthirsty now. She worries about her friend.

"Tch. Whatever." Kurogane gives her the barest of nods as he passes her and in turn she watches him leave.

* * *

Tomoyo wakes abruptly, her chest heaving as she rushes to fill her lungs with air. Souma steps in from the shadows alert and ready to protect her princess from any intruders. Waving her away, Tomoyo smiles and Souma leaves once more in understanding.

Catching her breath she tries to collect herself from the visions that had come to her. Porcelain fingers tainted with dark blood, pain, someone strikeshattering/strike, a sickness that's black and coiling. Her brow furrows, for once not knowing what they meant. She sighs and lies back down hoping to get an answer to her questions.

* * *

Kurogane stands straight, the perfect picture of alertness, as the Tsukiyomi and the Empress Amaterasu sit and talk over tea. Souma kneels beside the empress off to the side and behind their leader, ready for any commands from her mistress.

"Kurogane, perhaps you could leave someone alive long enough for us to question?"

He only stares at Amaterasu before resuming his previous actions of scanning every inch of the room for anything out of the ordinary. Souma gasps and Kurogane's hand already has Ginryuu half unsheathed, his body posed to attack his target.

"Both of you stop, it's nothing to worry over." Kurogane isn't as convinced as Souma is as all of them watch the air in front of them distort and twist. Red eyes widened as a figure emerges, hunched over onto the wooden floor. He approaches without a second thought, ready to dispatch this person if they have any ill will towards either woman. Souma stands in behind him, ready to deflect any weapon aimed for the empress or princess behind her.

Sounds leave the person huddled on the floor, Kurogane is surprised as they reach his ears and he recognizes them. This person is sobbing, it's a choked and mangled sound, but it's there and the ninja's hand goes to his sword on instinct.

"Kurogane, don't hurt him." Tomoyo stands, her voice stern.

He reaches with his free hand and places it on a slim shoulder that's underneath a heavy coat. The body turns and he's startled to see so much iblood/i on the man's clothes. He looks up at this stranger's face and is greeted by a slender face, that would probably have been more attractive had it not been for the tears and pained expression on contorting the features. Blonde hair was matted down with dried blood and dirt. Blue eyes, distant and hollow and the ninja had to wonder if the blonde even knows he's in front of him.

Kurogane wondered to himself why he hadn't taken notice of this man's dirtied clothes earlier, but puts it aside as another sob racks the small body. "Kurogane, take him to one of the rooms close to your own." Tomoyo says behind him and he nods.

The man's light and shaking as Kurogane lifts him up. Souma calls for others to stay and watch over Tomoyo and Amaterasu, who tells the woman to follow Kurogane and help if needed.

* * *

The stranger's name, it turned out, was Fai. And after a week had passed he finally spoke to another person. Kurogane had only huffed at the blonde when he had been greeted. That first week, Tomoyo had told Kurogane to watch over the other man, to make sure that nothing happened to him while healers ran in and out of the room ever few hours to make sure the man ate and check over the injuries he had been littered with when he had dropped into their world.

After the blonde had snapped out of whatever had happened to him, he and Tomoyo had made quick friends. Kurogane was still uncertain about the man.

"Thank you." Kurogane steps inside the blonde's room as usual for the past week. Fai is sitting out on the balcony looking down and into one of the courtyards. Kurogane notices his hair catching the afternoon sun and watches for a moment as it seemingly glows in the light.

"..."

"Tomoyo-san told me you were keeping watch over me."

"She told me to."

"Still, you don't trust me. I imagine you would have watched me even if she hadn't said anything."

"I trust very few."

* * *

"I've never seen such weather...it's refreshing." Fai says as they walk through one of Shirisaki's gardens. A month has passed since the blonde came to them and Kurogane wonders if Tomoyo knows why the blonde came here. Kurogane frowns at the thought that he only knows the blonde's name and nothing more.

He has since begun following Fai around the palace, still not trusting the blonde on his own. He doesn't trust magic and he knows this man is strong.

"It's just spring, nothing special."

"I've always seen snow and ice and the cold. It's nice to be warm." Fai says it wistfully and Kurogane looks at him. He sees those blue eyes clouded in thought, a faint smile over the other's lips, and he catches himself wondering what it is that's causing that expression.

* * *

"Has Kuro-san always been so gruff?" Fai asks as he smiles over his tea cup. The four of them are sitting in one of the palaces many rooms, talking about whatever comes to mind and enjoying each other's company. Or at least the women and Fai are, Kurogane is still guarding them while the subject changes to him.

"I'm afraid so." Tomoyo's says as she smiles at Kurogane's expense.

"Don't call me those damned names."

"Kurogane!" Souma scolds him once more for his language in front of Tomoyo, who only laughs.

* * *

Three weeks since he last saw the palace gates, Kurogane is relieved to be home, as he and the other ninja ride underneath the large archway leading to the main courtyard. Amaterasu had sent him away to deal with bandits near the borders. He smirked at the memory of their surprise at seeing over a dozen of Amaterasu's elite forces coming for them.

Kurogane is startled when he scans the people outside waiting for all of them and sees Fai standing as well. Their eyes lock for a moment and Kurogane's the first to look away, he takes notice that the man's off to the side of everyone else. He pulls at his horse's reins and the creature stops. Dismounting, Kurogane hands the reins over to one of the stable hands approaching him, gathering his things from the saddle he leaves and walks briskly over to Fai.

"Aren't you supposed to have someone following you?"

"Kuro-rin was gone."

He growls lowly at the name and walks away, heading towards his room, he notes that Fai's following him as they pass everyone and enter the palace.

"I'm not your babysitter."

"Tomoyo-san said I didn't need an escort." They walk up the stairs and down several halls before Kurogane opens the door to his room and steps inside. He leaves it open, knowing Fai will follow him regardless, and throws his bag on his bed. The door shuts behind him as predicted and Kurogane begins taking off his armor, he notices the scratches and stains and knows he'll have to work on them tomorrow. "...You weren't hurt were you?"

"Idiot." He removes Ginryuu from his hip and sets his sword in its proper place before he goes back to shedding the rest of his armor. He tries not to think of why the blonde would be concerned, so he pushes them aside. "A couple of bandits aren't going to hurt me."

"I'm glad." He turns and looks at Fai and is surprised to see the man smiling at him. It makes him pause and just take in the other for a moment.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Why did you come here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"There was nothing left for me."

"Then we have more in common than I thought."

* * *

"The trees here are lovely."

"Just trees." Kurogane looks over to see the blonde gazing up over head to the sakura branches and to the tiny pink blossoms that are beginning to bloom and show themselves.

"Kuro-san is always so gruff."

"What did I say about those names?"

Fai leans upwards and gives Kurogane a quick kiss to the cheek. Kurogane doesn't complain just frowns and looks away, it's not at all how he imagined his reaction and doesn't want to linger on iwhy/i he doesn't just push the blonde, curse, and stalk away in anger.

* * *

This is another thing Kurogane can't quite understand. Ever since he had been surprised with the faint press of lips against his skin, the ninja had found himself watching Fai even more than he had before. But it was idifferent/i, now he noticed insignificant things about the blonde. He noticed the way the corners of the other man's lips would curve softly when he talked with Tomoyo, or how Fai's hair curled and framed his face when it grew too long.

It was frustrating and caused Kurogane to glare even more than usual around the palace halls. Tomoyo and Amaterasu gained endless amusement from the man's short temper and constantly teased Kurogane until he glowered at them throughout the day.

And the worst part was when Kurogane was around the wizard.

It brought memories he had long since locked away and only confused him more.

* * *

"It was very nice of Kuro-kun to walk with me." They're walking down one of the city streets, it's raining lightly and Kurogane is holding an umbrella – its bamboo handle resting against his shoulder. Fai smiles as the small basket he brought with him knocks against his hip as they walk together.

A mumbled 'whatever' meets the blonde's ears and Fai smiles a little more. The blonde thinks it odd that Tomoyo would send him out into an oncoming storm to retrieve some flowers, with only the excuse of wanting to make an arrangement with them.

"And you're being quite the gentleman, holding an umbrella over both of us." Fai said and Kurogane turned to look away from the shorter man, a glare set on his features while they walked.

"If you get sick, I'll be the one stuck having to take care of you." He complains and he swears to himself at the lack of venom in the response.

The palace gates come into view, the city vanishing behind them. It doesn't take them but a few minutes to reach one of the castle's entrances. Kurogane shakes the rain from the umbrella, as Fai watches, standing beside him.

"I suppose I should find Tomoyo-san and give these to her." He says, indicating the bundle of irises he held. Kurogane turns and looks at him for a moment before he props the umbrella against the wall.

Both of them stare at each other for a moment before Kurogane grabs the front of the yukata Fai's wearing and brings him closer.

"Kuro-tan?" Fai's eyes are wide and confused as Kurogane scans his face. Pushing back the urge to just push the blonde away, Kurogane closes the gap between them and kisses Fai. A dull thud and purple flowers lay scattered around their feet.

It's over almost as quickly as it started. And Kurogane releases Fai. Blue eyes are wide when they look at him and Kurogane turns his head to look away, a faint blush ghosting over his cheeks. "For you kissing me." Fai smiles before Kurogane glares as the soft sound of laughter meets his ears.

"It seems Tomoyo-san won't be getting her flowers."

"Tch. She sent you so she could send me with you." Kurogane can just imagine the smug look Tomoyo had been wearing since she had sent them on their way.

He watches idly as Fai scoops the flowers up, a few petals floating back to the floor, and puts them back in the small basket. Setting them beside the door, the wizard straightens and smiles at Kurogane before the ninja feels fingers thread through his own.

Subconsciously his hand tightens around the other's and Kurogane huffs before he turns and walks inside, tugging the blonde with him. "Kuro-pon's blushing."

"Dammit, stop calling me those names and I'm inot/i blushing!" The door slides shut behind them as it continues to rain outside.

* * *

It's another night of watching over Tomoyo. It's another night of Kurogane coming back from being scolded as he walks over the bodies littering the castle's roof. He steps inside his own room, tugging and pulling armor off as he goes. Ginryuu is held and set aside for cleaning later.

"You should be asleep." He says behind him as the door opens and the soft footfalls of Fai are all he hears. A bowl of water is placed in front of him as he sits on his bed. Fai's smile is dulled as he looks over the other man, taking in the black clothes that fill the room with the scent of sweat and blood.

"I knew Kuro-min would need some help." He offers as he dips the end of washcloth in the water and leans forward to wipe away a smear of blood across a tanned cheek.

"I can clean myself."

"Kuro-pon should rest as much as he can." Kurogane hates to admit to himself that he iis/i tired. Instead he keeps quiet as Fai washes away the blood that's soaked through his clothes and onto his skin. He doesn't admit to himself that he likes the steady feel of the other man's hands.

* * *

Kurogane kisses the skin beneath Fai's ear, he smirks at the soft gasp that comes from him. He had chased the blonde throughout the palace halls and when he had finally managed to pin Fai, they had kissed. It was soon after that both men had found themselves in one of their rooms, neither had cared much to actually look.

His fingers thread through blonde hair as he leaves another kiss against a pale throat. Fai sighs softly underneath him. Their clothes are wrinkled and barely still on them. Sunlight pours in through the open door that leads to the balcony, it causes Fai's hair to shine and Kurogane stares at the contrast for a moment before he rocks against the blonde.

A soft sound leaves Fai and nails dig into Kurogane's arms before the blonde turns and moves until he kisses the other man's temple.

* * *

"My parents died when I was younger and after I left home I came here. My mother passed away first. She was a priestess, but she was always sick." Kurogane says as he sits on their bed and polishes Ginryuu. Fai sits up immediately as the words register with him.

"..." Fai is surprised about what Kurogane is telling him. He's taken aback at the sudden revelation and all he can do is sit and listen.

"It was years later when my father died, he was always fighting the demons along the border and just didn't come back."

"Why tell me this?"

"I wanted to tell you. You're the type that is concerned with the past." Kurogane shrugs before he sheathes Ginryuu and places the sword to the side.

"But you don't know anything about me."

"Your past doesn't mean anything to me, it's who you are now and who you will be that matters."

* * *

Kurogane looks up at Fai baffled as to how exactly he ended up on his ass. Laughter above him brings him out of his stupor and Fai bends down to offer him a hand.

Around them various others on the training ground watch with mixed expressions of awe and bewilderment. Kurogane glares and stands while dusting himself off.

"Kuro-san did say he wanted to see me fight." Fai's voice is still light with laughter as he moves to let the ninja stand on his own, a smug smile lining his lips as he does.

"Best two out of three."

* * *

It's been a while since Fai had kissed him underneath the trees, even longer since the blonde had arrived in Nihon. Kurogane notices during the winter, that Fai grows quieter, especially when it snows. He watches from their room as Fai's eyes are lost in thought as he looks from the balcony at the falling snow.

Kurogane knows not to push unless Fai initiates any talk about where the man came from. He's tried it too often, to only end up with a distance wedged between them.

"You'll catch a cold sitting in front of that open door."

"It snowed like this all the time back then, but now it doesn't feel so lonely." Kurogane stands and pulls Fai up, before he shuts the door and takes them to bed.

"You lived alone?"

"No, Yuui was always there beside me until he-" Fai stops when he realizes what he's said. Sighing, Kurogane just pulls Fai close as they lay down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I've already told you your past doesn't matter." He grumbles and closes his eyes when he feels Fai nodding against his chest.

"He died and it was my fault...he was sick and I couldn't help." It's something that Kurogane is surprised to hear as he holds the other to him. "We were taken in, a lot of people died and I ran after I killed him."

The ninja pauses to process the information and knows Fai is talking about two separate matters. He remembers the blood that had covered Fai when he fell from the sky in front of him and can't find it in himself to think badly about what he's just heard.

He tightens his hold on the other man, offering what comfort he is able to.

* * *

It's spring again and whenever Kurogane sees Fai he notes how the blonde seems lighter, as if something heavy has left him. It causes him to smile, before he realizes he's done so.

"Kuro-wankoro's staring again."

"I'm not staring." Kurogane glares and folds his arms in denial as Fai teases him.

* * *

"Again Kurogane?"

Kurogane doesn't reply as he stalks past Tomoyo and Souma, even as the female ninja scolds him for his manners. The moon rises high above them, illuminating the blood splattered across the clay roof. Tomoyo watches as Kurogane leaves before she turns to see the bodies scattered around her.

A groan echoes close by and Souma jumps to attention calling for others to attend to the wounded. The princess turns back to where Kurogane has left, a soft smile spreads across her lips at the discovery. She knows her lesson has finally taken root within the man, but she also knows she'll have to thank Fai tomorrow, perhaps with a new yukata.

* * *

Kurogane sits up, his chin resting on Fai's shoulder as they enjoy the morning together. The blonde's hair has grown just below his shoulders and is brushed aside over Fai's other shoulder as Kurogane wraps his arms around the slender man.

"I think I can be happy here with Kuro-tan." Fai smiles as he tilts his head to the side to rest against Kurogane, his hands moving to cover Kurogane's that rest on his stomach. The ninja smirks and doesn't reply.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: And it is Here I Belong

Author: youkohiei_fan

Recipient: shadow_of_egypt

Series: tsubasa

Characters/Pairing: Kurogane/Fai, mentions of several others

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes/Warnings: Hope you like this. I first had something completely different started, but I wanted it to have lots of imagery and it wasn't going to work with the first fic. This is also more KuroFai centric and not a lot is mentioned about the others. . thank you chess_77 for looking over this for me.

* * *

They're sitting together, next to a river that runs just on the outskirts of the city. It's hot and humid, both of which make a combination that Fai has never appreciated. The clouds move listlessly above them, pregnant with what he hopes is rain and not just a false promise of relief from the summer heat.

He's at least glad that Kurogane found them a spot underneath one of the older sakura trees that seem to flourish in and around the palace. Heavy branches stretch out above, drooping, gnarled, and nearly touching the ground. They almost remind him of the giant ancient oak trees they had come across on one world. Its leaves are green and lush, despite the heat that's settled over everything, and despite the withered curled leaves on the other plant life around them.

These trees are old, and as he runs his fingers down tattered and weather worn bark he can _feel_ the age in them, the power that flows through them and spreads to each petal of every flower. Fai smiles in thanks, knowing it was because of the power in these trees, that their Sakura had been kept alive. Though now that same tree, with whom their princess shares the same namesake, now lies spilt down it's middle in the center of the palace. It's a constant reminder of what happened, what has happened.

After Clow, he still couldn't believe that they had survived such an ordeal, they had separated. He had gone with Kurogane while the others returned to where they were needed. After all he couldn't just leave Kurogane abandoned and with no one to tease him. Which of course the taller man still protested loudly over.

He smiles when he feel eyes on him and turns back around, his fingers slide over aged bark once more before he turns his attention back to the present and to Kurogane.

"I'm surprised Kuro-sama wanted to have a picnic today." He expects the flustered response, but he is surprised when Kurogane doesn't yell and deny such intentions.

"It's too hot indoors." He's glad that they're not indoors now, the air is thick and heavy and stale in the palace walls and the blonde can't imagine the torture it would be to lounge in their chambers in such humidity. Fai takes the explanation and smiles as he pours himself and Kurogane a drink. The chilled sake is a godsend and Fai is grateful for Kurogane's earlier suggestion to secure some, though to them 'some' means more like a dozen or so of the small ceramic bottles.

"You also don't have any training scheduled." Which wasn't an odd occurence, after Kurogane had come back to stay he had learned quickly that his duties had been taken over by others and as such Kurogane was forced to take whatever duties aside from protecting Tomoyo he was offered.

"So?"

"Nothing, it just seems like you've been planning this for a while. If Kuro-sama wanted a date he could have just asked." He hears the low growl directed at him and knows without having to look that Kurogane is blushing as well. He also knows it isn't because of the heat or the alcohol.

"Do you always have to be so damn annoying?"

"Daddy shouldn't say mommy's annoying; people will start to spread rumors." Fai teased, knowing that there were already whisperings about them throughout Shirisaki and the rest of the city.

People had already thought of all sorts of explanations for their sudden return, not to mention where exactly such a sour looking man had come across someone with such fair features. He was a commodity, someone who garnered the attention of everyone around them when they travelled out to one of the taverns or for the few festivals he had been around for. In return Fai would only smile and try to be friendly. He was at glad they were at least only curious and not afraid of him.

"People already think you're deranged." The ninja says as he polishes off his second bottle. Fai keeps count and sees that he has some catching up to do; after all he doesn't want Kurogane to drink his share of sake too.

"Only because you say it all the time." He chuckled and gathered the bentos he had packed earlier, offering Kurogane his before settling back against the sakura tree's trunk.

He had made sure that his own food had been thoroughly cooked, he still didn't have the stomach for anything raw and wasn't fond of some of the more extreme foods he had seen Kurogane and others eat. The chopsticks on the other hand, he was getting better at, though the other man still said he held them like a toddler would.

"You need to eat more than just tempura and umeboshi."

"I cooked some regular sushi too."

"..." Kurogane stared at him for a moment, before he leaned over and peered at the lunch the blonde had on his lap. He sighed, figuring it best not to ask. "And you say I'm the one that makes you out to be weird." Kurogane said before taking another drink of sake.

"Kuro-sama." He looks and sees Fai offering him a piece of the cooked sushi, the morsel is stabbed with the blonde's chopsticks, but Kurogane refrains from commenting on it as he allows himself to be hand feed.

"It's different."

"Such a compliment from Kuro-daddy."

Fai sets his bento on the blanket as Kurogane stares at him curiously. He smiles and leans forward, his fingers move to rest against the tanned and still slightly red cheeks of Kurogane. They're alone, but he knows Kurogane's still embarrassed about the idea of showing any type of warmth outside their bedroom and a few other secluded places.

Regardless though, Kurogane bends downwards at the other's silent request and they kiss. Fai smiles as his hands rests against a gnarled root at the base of the tree. His fingers tingle at the energy underneath his finger tips as he leans forward against Kurogane.

He smiles as he feels Kurogane shift around to a better position and opens his mouth at the touch of the other man's teeth and tongue against his lips. Fai's laughter is muffled as Kurogane indulges himself and kisses the blonde deeply. He can taste Fai's odd cooking on the other as his fingers weave through sweat-dampened hair.

The summer heat weighing down on him is forgotten for the few moments he shares with Kurogane. But after they part, both of them are flushed and the high temperature is all the more unbearable for it. Their lips are a mere breath away from each other as they take in the other. Fai smiles and the corners of Kurogane own lips curve into the barest of smiles as well.

"Don't get used to it." He can nearly ifeel/i each syllable against his own lips as Kurogane mutters the words lowly to him. Fai's smile brightens, an occurence that's becoming more regular as days seep into weeks and weeks bleed into months for them.

Kurogane doesn't miss the smile, he can tell by the other's eyes. That smile has been hard work, for the both of them. It's a smile that reminds him of his mother, of Sakura, of Syaoran. It's the smile of someone who knows what warmth is. He can't help but feel his own grin softening at the idea and is glad that Fai's finally able to feel something like that.

"Kuro-kun doesn't compliment often, so I don't think I have to worry about that."

Even after everything they've been through, Fai can still push Kurogane's buttons. He growls and closes the gap between them again before the blonde can say anything that'll further kill the moment. They break apart far too quickly for either of their liking and Fai laughs as they pull away, Kurogane's fingers slipping through his hair as they do.

Reaching forward, the mage grabs a bottle and drinks, his smile still present across his lips. Kurogane resumes eating, taking note of the relaxed atmosphere they've found themselves in, even if the weather's still unbearable.

"The sake's not as cold anymore."

"You should have started drinking it sooner then."

"If Kuro-daddy wouldn't molest me all the time I might have gotten to." He doesn't have to look over to hear Kurogane choke on his food or to feel the angry glare on him.

"I-I was _not_ molesting you idiot!"

"What would our children say to hear Daddy was so brutish to Mommy and yelling at him?" Fai says with a dramatic air as he fumbled with his chopsticks to secure another piece of sushi. Kurogane grumbles and huffs his annoyance, knowing he won't win against the blonde and decides to keep his thoughts to himself.

A bead of sweat rolls down Fai's neck and the blonde wishes it would rain or that a light breeze would at least sweep across the garden. With his back against the trunk of the sakura tree, Fai smiles at the thought of wishing for such simple things. Which leads him to thoughts of Yuuko and of course his and Kurogane's odd family. It also makes him think of that boy who took Syaoran's place and how important he was in the end. He sighs pleasantly and hopes that all of them are safe.

"Oi, stop thinking."

"Kuro-sama's verbally abusive."

"And you're physically abusive." Kurogane counters as he lays down his chopsticks and grabs his third bottle.

"_Love taps_ you mean. And that was only a few times."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Fai smiles and knows that his lover is only trying to keep him from dwelling on the past.

"You're going to drink all the sake~"

"Better me than you."

"Kuro-sama doesn't like me drunk?" The blonde offers him a smug grin as he looks over to see Kurogane ignoring him.

"No." Kurogane can see the bait Fai's putting out for him, but he refuses to take it. He just hopes the blonde doesn't start complaining even more than he already has.

"You're no fun." He sighs loudly and falls to the side to rest against the ninja's side. Kurogane grunts from the impact and almost spills his drink. The sun is still high above them as both of them sit together, enjoying silence and the small bits of conversation sprinkled throughout.

Their almost finished lunches lay forgotten as they polish off the rest of their drinks. Fai hums in approval as he finishes the last of his own half of the sake and the taller of the two rolls his eyes. Kurogane wonders how Fai is still comfortable so close to him with the air already at an uncomfortable temperature, but disregards the thought knowing he much rather have the blonde here beside him than not.

It's several moments later, when both of them are just content to sit underneath the shade together. But the clouds have another notion and a soft rain begins to pelt the ground. Fai shifts beside him and smiles, relieved that the heat will soon disperse.

"We should go inside before it really starts to pour." Kurogane says and the blonde pulls away to gather their things.

He holds the folded blanket in his arm while Fai has everything packed away in a basket. The rain slowly begins to pick up and Kurogane sighs and, before he can protest, the empty sleeve of his yukata is grabbed and tugged.

"Don't just stand around, it won't do for Kuro-sama to get sick." He's about to protest, but knows the other man has a point. Together they jog out from underneath the protection the sakura had provided them and make a beeline towards the nearest entrance into the palace.

Over the sound of the rain washing away the summer heat, he hears Fai laugh and Kurogane smirks. It makes the water soaking through their clothes seem insignificant while he's pulled along.

"Don't run so fast, idiot!"

"Daddy should hurry then!" Fai looks back over his shoulder at him and Kurogane can see the other's hair plastered to his face, can hear the laughter in his lover's answer. He can't help his own lips curling into a smirk as the rain cleanses the ground.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Let's Start Something New

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Spoilers for Celes arc and up

Notes: written for the Valentine's Day contest. It's all over the place, but hopefully it works. .;;

* * *

_And I cannot guess what we'll discover  
When we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels  
But I know our filthy hands can wash one another's  
And not one speck will remain _

* * *

"It's nice to begin again." Fai said as he smiled, his eyes trained to the sky and the rolling hills in front of them. Kurogane only glances over to him and Fai accepts the silent reply with a soft laugh.

* * *

Yuui had always expected to die separated from Fai. Yuui had always thought such a thing was deserving of him after he was rescued and Fai was not.

* * *

It's on another world that has resulted in another fruitless search for a way to free Syaoran that they are left alone. This world is quaint and cozy, a world that reminds them of what a home would feel like.

It isn't often that they find themselves like this, since they must constantly move onward in their hunt. Fai smiles warmly at Kurogane as he feels their shoulders gently resting against each other. He notes the light blush on the taller man's cheeks and his smile widens.

* * *

A lifetime ago he had tried to reconnect with his brother, when bodies fell like the snow around him and his blood caked the high walls of the pit in his attempt to free them both.

A lifetime ago he was a prince again running away, because he had been haunted by the mistake he had made before and the dreaming king beneath the water.

But this lifetime, he's found just where he wants to be.

* * *

It's in the middle of the day that Fai and Kurogane find themselves together. The room is open and airy, sun-filled and white. It is here that they finally cross that threshold. It's not what either of them had ever thought it would be like. Playfully, and it is a term that cannot be given to Kurogane easily, both of them tumble and wrestle on the bed until they're breathless. Time seemed to slow for them as they let everything from before be said in silent trails of kisses and the ghosting of fingers over skin.

It is new for both of them to be so free with the other or with anyone for that matter, but as they continue and rock gently against each other, they each know that this is what was needed to break that final hold on what once was between them.

When it's over and both are winded and sated, Kurogane reaches over to bring the other into his arms. It an unwavering action as he takes that step forward. He smiles when Fai turns into him, glad for the answer he had wanted to know.

* * *

He knows things can never be as they once were when they first knew each other. He knows they can never be that light hearted again, knows the both of them can never pretend there isn't anything going on again.

Kurogane knows that as well. But as Fai calls out a nickname and sets down a drink, he thinks he can live with that.

* * *

They've come to an understanding. The first time it happened back when Fai had lost his eye. Back then Fai had been unwilling to read between the lines. His resentfulness ran on to Infinity. It was a rude awakening to know that he had failed at keeping the other man at bay.

It wasn't until he had been willing to sacrifice himself for his family that he was finally willing to take Kurogane's offer. And then he had been pulled out of Celes by a half dead Kurogane. Fai had left a part of himself back in that sphere to watch over what was left of his past, of the prices he and Kurogane had to pay to stay together and move forward.

It had taken Kurogane's blood and his own tears at the thought of loosing the other man, for Fai to accept his offer. They've come to an understanding that some things don't need to be spoken.

Fai smiles softly and gently whenever he remembers while Kurogane simply folds his arms and looks away.

* * *

Of all the people Fai carries in his heart, he remembers his mother the most (that is aside from the real Fai). He remembers how ethereal she was, how sad she looked even to his young eyes. But he remembers most her singing. Even now he catches himself singing for her and he wonders if she is somewhere happy on another world without him.

* * *

Fai has kissed many people before. He has kissed aggressively in the heat of passion. He has kissed slowly and tenderly. He has kissed friends and family. But he has never been kissed.

It's when they're together and Syaoran and Mokona are busy in front of them looking over maps and books that Fai feels Kurogane lean into him. With a slight turn of his head he is kissed pleasantly and quick so as not to draw the stares from their companions. Fai thinks he rather likes being on the receiving end of such a kiss.

* * *

It's a lazy afternoon, something they haven't had the luxury for in a while. Fai is still asleep when Kurogane wakes. It is still something he has to get used to, seeing the blonde like he is now. Sunlight pools in from the shuttered window on the opposite side of their room and if he concentrates he can hear Syaoran and Mokona moving around.

Since they left on this second journey, Kurogane has found a new hobby. He has found that he rather likes watching Fai sleep. He likes the way the blonde's hair looks when the light hits it a certain way, likes how it fans out over the pillow just as tousled looking as it does in the wizards waking hours. He likes watching Fai's chest, either clothed or bare, rise and fall with each short intake of breath. Then there's the way Fai curls his fingers into the sheets or against his lips.

Kurogane has never been one to sleep in, has never really liked the idea of resting because he could. Now though as he studies Fai and can see the peace in the other's features he simply sighs and pulls Fai closer. After all it won't be so bad to sleep in just this once.

* * *

One million times I've talked to you and one million times you've given chase.

One thousand times I've known you and one thousand times you have understood me.

One hundred times I've learned what it is to be alive from you and in return one hundred times you've learned to be strong because of me.

But only once have I shared a life with you. Though, maybe if I am lucky I could do it all over again.

* * *

"Here." Kurogane sets down a small toy in front of the blonde who simply looks at the object in question. Button eyes stare at him, a small red felt tongue sticks out of the barely palm sized toy. Fai knows where this came from, he had teased Kurogane about the strange resemblance the man had with the stuffed toy.

He looks up and Kurogane is gone, presumably to join Syaoran and Mokona in the living room. He smiles gently and lifts the small dog to inspect it better. It's something he will carry close to him from now on, because it is one of the many gifts Kurogane had given him and it would be a shame to not tease the ninja for it.

* * *

Fai is surprised to have a happy beginning. Fai would have never dreamed he would have a family to call his own a third time.

* * *

He thinks this is the perfect life for him now. To travel to a million worlds with his new family, to travel a million worlds with Kurogane. Fai thinks it is a bit romantic to think that he will share a thousand lives worth of adventures and smiles and tears all condensed into one with the other.

* * *

They sit together; their conversations are relaxed without any hidden agendas and motives. Stories of their youth flow freely and without question. Fai smiles as he warms his hands with still untouched tea while Kurogane smirks and leans back into his chair. It's simple and peaceful, something that has always been foreign to them, but is now a welcome reprise.

It's comforting to know that they can be like this together without being afraid of what to say, of what might be revealed. They would have it no other way.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: To be a Vampire

Pairing: KuroganeFai

Rating: M

Warnings: sex, horror

Notes: Okay, so I had a hard time figuring out what to do when I first read this as I don't read a lot of horror. At first I wanted to do a KuroFai remake of I Am Legend. (Not the movie, the book) and while I think I still might, I thought too many people wouldn't think it was quiet original enough. Though I still might write it. Instead I used another less known Richard Matheson short story called 'Blood Son'. I recommend it to anyone as it's an enjoyable little story like Matheson's other short stories. This fic was going to be around one thousand words, but I had to squeeze out another thousand to enter it in the contest. Hopefully it doesn't hurt it.

Written for the challenge at kuroxfai_pop

* * *

More than anything else Fai wanted to be a vampire when he was younger. He remembered how worried his mother had been when he would go around pretending to be a creature of the night, or how Yuui would have nightmares when he forced him to stay up late watching Bela Lugosi and Nosferatu.

He had been born during a dead night, when not even the wind was present to blow against the leaves and grass outside, when everything was silent and dark. Everyone had worried it was a sign that he and Yuui both would be bad seeds, that they would be a curse on their sweet mother. Fai was glad their mother didn't listen to old wives tales and superstitions.

His first word had been "death" while Yuui's had been "mama". His mother had worried over that, not sure how her little son had picked up such a morbid word.

He used to drag Yuui out late at night, sneaking past their mother's bedroom and out the front door. They would ride their bicycle's to the theater in the center of town and watching movies that would later have Yuui crawling into bed with their mother, crying and whimpering and Fai would sleep peacefully with dreams of dank earth and the smell of death.

When Fai grew older people began talking. They said his pale skin was too fair to be healthy, that his eyes were the clearest blue anyone had ever seen before or since, that his gold-spun hair was too silken, too unnatural. That he was too odd to be human. Fai ignored them, he enjoyed the idea that he might not be human, but for his mother and Yuui's sake he didn't voice his enjoyment.

Even other people his age talked of him. How Yuui was so kind and how while Fai smiled and acted even more cheerful than his brother, they all believed it was so he could trick them and do who knew what. They whispered about seeing him lurking through the town, dancing under the full moon, or how he wouldn't cross running water. Fai laughed at those.

But he had learned when he was young not to let everyone know about his wish. Especially after he had got up in front of class and told the teacher and everyone else how he wanted to drink blood and sleep in a coffin of his very own. That was when rumors started and his mother worried more still.

Yuui never questioned him and he was glad his brother loved him unconditionally despite his eccentricities and Fai loved him just as much for it.

It was when Fai grew up and lived by himself that he became more absorbed with his wish. He loved his old horror movies, the movie posters Yuui had found and given him as gifts, he had a shelf in his small apartment dedicated to anything about his obsession, he was quiet proud of the worn books stacked neatly there.

He didn't date, which worried his mother still. He also didn't have any friends and that made Yuui worry. Fai was happy though working at a little restaurant during the day and while at night he dreamed of something greater.

Fai was swept up in fantasies of macabre romance and darkness, he loved how people stared and whispered about his looks, even though they never said the same about his brother. He dressed in dark clothes that covered his body; he let his hair grow long enough to were it needed to be tied back.

All in all Fai was happy with the way his life was progressing.

One day things changed. Fai had been on a break, re-reading a well worn Richard Matheson book when a new face had caught his attention. Red eyes looked back and it was the first time anything had taken his attention away from his books for so long.

He acted as cheerful as he always did, but this new customer had no reaction either way towards him. It was intriguing and Fai thought Kurogane, as he had managed to get the guy's name, just might be more interesting than his book right now.

They got to know each other, which wasn't saying much as they were both private people. Kurogane had eventually even asked him out on a date, even after he had seen his apartment. Fai smiled like he used to around his brother.

When he had told Yuui and their mother, they had both thought he had finally gotten over his vampire phase. He didn't have the heart to tell them that Kurogane actually liked watching his old movies with him and Kurogane actually found that side of him fun and endearing.

It was on a night when they had been watching 'From Dusk 'til Dawn' that Kurogane had kissed him. Fai had never been kissed before, but Kurogane didn't mind. He showed him the reason why everyone liked it. He gasped and arched and moaned when Kurogane trailed kisses down his chest.

He ran his fingers over tight chords of muscle, feeling the strength in the other's arms, treasuring the feel like he would with the nearly thread bare books he treasured most. Fai felt alive for the first time in a long time as Kurogane made him beg and scratch and whine for more.

As the movie played on Kurogane touched him in places even Fai had never felt before. Crying out, he felt strong hands hike his legs up when they were naked and moving against each other and then Kurogane pushed and Fai felt his vision go white. Pushing, in and out and in and out and Kurogane _growled_ in his ear which startled Fai and he could hear his blood pounding in his ears.

It was another time when the other had become more important than his wish. And Fai came and arched, his body taught when Kurogane bit his neck as he fucked him. It was perfect and Fai began thinking Kurogane fit just right into his little world. He could almost swear later when they were breathing heavily and lying boneless on his couch that he felt fangs scrape against his throat. It was the most arousing thing he had ever felt he told Kurogane, which caused the other to pull him in for another kiss.

They moved in together, and when his mother had heard she had rejoiced as much as Yuui had. Fai felt almost human living such a life with Kurogane. Knowing he left work every evening to someone who was waiting for him always made him walk a little faster instead of taking his time to bask in the darkness and artificial light cast by the street lamps on his way home.

The next time he saw his brother they talked and caught up with each other's lives. Fai was glad his brother was happy with his cooking and new piano he had bought himself months ago. And when he had told his brother about how he and Kurogane were happy and quiet possibly, maybe in love, Yuui had hugged him and ordered them drinks to celebrate.

He was happy. Much more than he had been the first time he had heard someone call him a vampire, much more than he was on Halloween when he had gotten to dress up and run around the town dragging Yuui behind him.

He smiled much more now a days, not like the ones he used for work, or when he passed a stranger on his way to the store. It was a smile he reserved when he sat in his living room and he bought a new book or when he learned of a new movie. Now he found that same smile curling his lips when he invited Kurogane inside his home, as the other was always formal and wouldn't step foot inside otherwise.

Fai still wanted to be a vampire. Now though he had Kurogane to share his enthusiasm with. It was nice for a change to not be alone or have to shy away from letting someone know his wish. Kurogane didn't judge him even after that explanation and Fai wondered if that was what love was.

Things were good between them, he didn't know much about Kurogane, but that was okay with him. He didn't need to know where he had lived before, or who he had smiled and loved before. Fai was happy knowing that Kurogane was here with him now and that was enough for him.

Kurogane had gone away. Told Fai he had to go somewhere and just left during the night with a kiss and a promise to be back. He found he was unable to keep his focus. Work was only an outlet. His books and movies did nothing to keep his mind of the image of red eyes and the feel of large hands roaming over his skin.

Fai didn't sleep as weeks passed. His skin took on sickly sheen, his eyes and hair dulled. He looks at himself in the mirror and all he can think of is that he looks like the undead. He thought of all the people throughout his life that had said he looked other worldly. It was the first time he thought that there might actually be something to that as he traced his image in the mirror. He slept, never moving from his side of the bed every night. He dreamed of shadows and he heard howling and the flapping of wings and when he couldn't sleep he would star blankly out his window.

He only found minor solace in his books and things. They didn't give him that same spark like they had years before. He wanted Kurogane back, but he had no way of getting into contact with him.

It was on a night when he was troubled and lying in bed, half asleep, that he had heard his door shut ever so softly. He smiled and tore the thick blanket of himself. Fai knew it was Kurogane and he smiled and stood up to face the figure now standing in his bedroom doorway.

He hugged and peppered kisses on cold and clammy skin, only stopping when he didn't feel any movement in return. Taking a few steps back, Fai stared and Kurogane stepped forward. He looked different, physically he was the same, but something was off. He asked and called out his name and all Kurogane did was stare for what was far too long for Fai.

He turned around, heading towards the closet, thinking Kurogane must be cold from how chilled his skin always was, especially now. Footfalls were heard behind him and he thought for a moment how odd it was he was hearing them now and not before.

Fai turned and saw familiar red eyes, he looked with wide eyes at the teeth that grew and sharpened from lips he had kissed hundreds of times before. He was pulled close, strong arms encircling his waist and back and keeping him still. His eyes fluttered as he felt lips press against his skin and his blood flow out of him and into the hungry mouth sucking his skin hard enough to bruise.

It felt like hours, his mind became sluggish as he thought of the countless movies and the tattered books that lined his little shelf and how he had thought about something like this countless times before.

He felt dizzy and light headed, like he was hallucinating and dreaming all at once. He was limp in Kurogane's arms. Looking up with a hooded gaze he stared questioningly at Kurogane, unable to voice his questions now. He could barely feel the blood dripping down the side of his neck, but he could at least see how those eyes he had spent weeks longing for were changed, slits now as the light from outside hit Kurogane's face.

"Fai…" Kurogane smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title**: Of Dolls and Ransom Notes  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing: **Kurogane/Fai  
**Spoilers**: Post-series  
**Summary**: Kurogane plots against Fai and his new way of teasing him.  
**Author's Note: **This was really difficult to write and had no clue how to really make it work. ;;; Hopefully this turned out alright. . Written for the April Fool's Day challenge.

* * *

Kurogane eyed the /thing/ across from him for the umpteenth time that day. Black buttons stared back at him as he tried to glare it off the table. /Really/ he should have tossed the thing the first time he had seen it, but Fai had given him that smile that promised lonely nights in his future if he did.

He was not a dog dammit, but Fai and Mokona had cheered and go on and on about how the stuffed dog in front of him was identical to him.

"I think you'll lose if you keep it up Kuro-sama." A hand fell on his shoulder and he folded his arms, not giving the blonde the satisfaction of looking up at him. "Honestly, I don't see why you have to be so /jealous/ over little Kuro-puppy. You're much more useful."

"Don't give me that crap, I told you to get rid of it." Kurogane smacked the hand away as he looked over the black fuzzy doll. "And it's still here."

"He'll grow on you. Besides I know of one thing he can't do that you can~" Fai trilled and Kurogane turned his head to look up at him then, curious. "Well there's a few, but one important one." The blonde smiled wider as he had his lover's attention now. "Want to come see what it is?"

Kurogane eyed Fai and then looked at the stuffed animal, torn between that smile and resuming his glaring. He still thought if he stared at it hard enough it might burst into flames. But really, if Fai was looking at him like that, it might be worth his while to check out whatever it was the other was talking about."Fine."

* * *

"Hyuu~ little Kuro-puppy's too cute with his button eyes and curly tail!" Fai cheered as he sat up in bed, holding the toy in his outstretched arms. Kurogane glared beneath their blanket, thinking after a few weeks this was getting even older than it had been the first day.

"Some people are trying to sleep."

"Don't be a sourpuss just because I'm not paying you attention right now." Fai hugged the doll to his chest and smiled down at Kurogane, who continued to look at him as if he were deciding whether or not he should throttle the blonde.

"I could care less."

"Aww…but you know you're my favorite puppy."

"I'm not falling for that shit again." Kurogane rolled over, his back facing Fai. He was still miffed at the blonde for tricking him weeks ago. He had been douped into helping carrying a laundry basket for the blonde instead. He had even gotten laid out of the situation and the dog was still there, which hadn't left Kurogane in the best of moods.

"Fine, be that way. He can keep you company while I go out and get some things for breakfast." Fai bent down and kissed him despite Kurogane trying to punch him and left with the stuffed animal on the nightstand staring blankly at Kurogane's back. Finding sleep more preferable, the ninja closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

When he woke up again, hours later, he didn't see or hear anyone else and the stuffed toy was still there. Finding this far too ridiculous, even for him, Kurogane grabbed the doll and stomped through the house so he could throw it at the blonde.

"Kurogane-san?" Syaoran looked over the couch to see his teacher gripping the plush a little too tightly as he trudged through their small house.

"Is the mage here?" The taller stopped to look at the boy as he set down a book on their stained coffee table.

"He isn't back from grocery shopping with Mokona…uhm Kurogane-san, I thought you didn't like Fai-san's doll?"

"I don't, I want to trash the bastard, but I don't want to here the blonde whine." Kurogane lifted the doll up to look over it with a grimace. He wouldn't hear the end of it for months, and Fai would torture him. An idea however began to form and he actually smirked when he looked back over to Syaoran. "You can write in this place's language right?"

Syaoran wasn't sure if he had ever felt more uncomfortable. Sure there was the time he had walked in on Kurogane and Fai on top of a washing machine, but the look he was getting sent a chill over him. "Y-yes…"

"Do me a favor…"

* * *

Fai had gotten back late, something about Mokona wanting to stop for a street performance going on in town and a bakery they hadn't stopped in yet. Breakfast had gone smoothly, though Syaoran fidgeted and blushed nervously every time Fai talked to him or he looked at either of his companions.

While the blonde did the dishes and Kurogane cleaned the table, Syaoran made himself scarce as Mokona left to do her own thing.

"Fai, Fai, Kuro-puppy's missing!" Kurogane had to grab the plate Fai dropped in response before it shattered on the floor. The little creature came hoping into the room with a piece of paper clutched against her tiny body. "Mokona went to play with him and found this instead!"

Kneeling, the blonde took the paper from her and looked over it, not able to discern the writings. He could tell at least it wasn't in any of their handwriting, the small short letters too abrupt and ineligible to be able to read it properly, even if he could read it. "What did you do?" Frowning, the blonde looked over his shoulder at Kurogane.

"I didn't do anything; you think I want to hear you complain about that damned toy?" Kurogane folded his arms and looked away. Fai stood and worried over the note, left to find Syaoran so he could decipher it. Kurogane was glad he had left the thing and gone out of the room so Syaoran could do whatever he wanted with it. He just wanted it gone and out of his hair for good.

When Fai came back, he had his overly dramatic tears in his eyes, with a equally saddened Mokona in his arms. "Kuro-puppy's been stolen, kidnapped by some intruder. Syaoran-kun said you two had been busy all morning…and must not have seen who took him."

"Maybe it's for the best. Maybe some kid will find it?" Kurogane said as he sat at the table and let Fai get it out of his system. He felt a tinge of guilt, but knew Fai had kept the toy solely to annoy him anyways and he knew the blonde wasn't that stupid to think either of them would not have heard someone breaking into their house.

"Kuro-sama will have to make it up to me. Maybe I could find some cute clothes to dress him up in?" Fai smiled and Mokona agreed and before he knew it they were both over the missing toy and plotting against Kurogane.

Only sighing, Kurogane figured at least he wouldn't have to suffer through this again. Syaoran in the meantime was trying to figure out if he could keep the stuffed animal hidden long enough to hand it off to someone or maybe send it to Sakura when he could find sometime alone.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: A Life Lived

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Spoilers.

Notes: Found this on my laptop and I'm pretty sure I haven't posted it before, so I thought I'd share.

* * *

Fai wonders when he had gotten so used to death, but then he remembers that death has always been a companion of his, has walked by his side for as long as he can remember. When his brother had died, had fallen like the bodies that littered that pit, he had died that day too. Or at least a part of him had.

Then Ashura came, all bright and warm. It was a combination he had never felt outside his brother's touch. He had been made a prince, again, had been able to let his Fai rest. He had been given a second chance that even then he felt shouldn't have been his.

He should have never let his guard down in Celes. After all had he not learned from Valeria? When he had seen his king staring so darkly at his stained fingertips, had watched as Ashura turned and _smiled_ at him he should have seen it coming. But, Fai had hoped against all else that he could be useful and accepted, for he never once dared to think of anything more.

When he had run away, he knew it was only a temporary solution. He had left in hopes of not having to kill the first person that had given him a chance. Then he was forced to travel with such an odd group.

* * *

It made him miss his own childhood whenever he saw Sakura and Syaoran blushing and skirting around each other or when Mokona bounced and sang. It made him think of how he hadn't let himself have one in the first place, despite Ashura's wishes. Fai wondered if that was one of the reason's why he acted so childishly.

Then there was Kurogane. He was always an enigma, still is actually. Fai had never met someone so frustrating before, someone that could see through him like his brother and Ashura could. It used to scare him to know there was someone that could read him so clearly.

But after all they had went through, Fai still found himself growing closer to Kurogane. Despite knowing better, Fai still let himself feel for his companions. It's why he tried to save the clone's heart, why he tried to distance himself from the others.

It was painfully obvious he had failed when he had realized just how far Kurogane was willing to go to save him. It frightened him to think that someone was in love with him and when he saw Kurogane's face for the first time after losing his eye he could see just how much the man hurt.

It was by then that he knew it was useless trying to get Kurogane to back away, but he tried regardless because he knew he couldn't stomach the idea of having the man's blood staining his hands. He had been terribly relieved when Sakura's vision hadn't come true, though it isn't to say he was happy at how things really had turned out.

* * *

Then when he was forced to confront Ashura, after what felt like years of running, Kurogane had decided to once again prove just how selfish he could be. And Fai had cried, had sobbed at the idea of loosing him as they arrived in Nihon. He had fought their rescuers, had clung to a Kurogane who was hanging on to his life by a thread against him.

It had taken Tomoyo's promise to let him go and he had spent every minute afterwards staying just outside of the man's room, thinking over his own feelings. He had never fathomed he would care for someone so much, at least not someone other than his brother. He had even dared to think that he loved Kurogane. When he saw Kurogane awake, he had planned on doing more than punching him, but when he found both of them were smiling, he couldn't seem to find the will to do anything else.

After all that, Fai had slowly began to find it was safe to be by Kurogane's side, to let himself be shown for who he really was in front of the man. After they had won their final battle and things had been set right, the blonde was able to smile for real. It was odd to think of letting himself live after decades of doing anything but.

Now as they traveled between worlds, looking for a way to let their companions have the life they deserved together, Fai felt a peace for the first time. He had no reason to hide away, he had seen that the two people that had been there for him in his younger years were at peace and that the family he had now were safe.

He smiled, thinking that he was happy too and that he had Kurogane to thank for that and as much as the other would insist, he can say that he has himself to thank too. Fai still wonders from time to time if death still hovers over him, waiting until he least expects it to strike, but if the journey has taught him anything it's that his family is quite resilient and in Kurogane's cause stubborn.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Massage

**Rating:** PG-13

**Note:** Written for the exchange over at kuroxfai_pop. The prompt for this is below.

_"Kurogane is a massage therapist and Fay has an office job. Fay comes home after a long day and his boyfriend/fiancee gives him a massage to relax_

_I would love for some fluffy sap. to make it more festive,you can have fay work in the mall and is stressed out due to last minute shoppers do whatever and have fun!"_

* * *

Fai was always glad for his walks home, they let him unwind and just take a breather from the hustle and bustle of his job before he arrived home. This past month it had been especially important to him and despite having to trudge through barely scrapped sidewalks and icy crosswalks, he was glad for the calming effects it brought him.

Wrapped up snuggly in his heaviest winter coat and scarf, the blonde shoved his hands in his pockets and almost immediately felt a sense of ease wash over him. It was already a couple of weeks until Christmas and Fai's job only got harder with the crowds and lines in the department store he worked at. It was draining having to refold piles of clothes over and over and being on his feet for hours at a time, not to mention put up with all the crying children and late shoppers with already short fuses.

"Hello, Fai-san!"

Fai stopped mid step and smiled brightly at the voice, waving cheerfully at Sakura, who was bundled up even more so than him. "You look very pretty today Sakura-chan. Going somewhere special?"

Blushing at the compliment, she smiled and thanked him. "N-no just heading over to Tomoyo-chan's to try on some new clothes."

Her pink boots crunched in the snow as he glanced behind her to see Touya staring at him. Honestly the man was far too overprotective of his younger sister. "Ah, you will have to send her my regards then. I'm sorry for cutting our conversation short, but Kuro-tan will be missing me if I don't hurry home." He laughed at his own joke as Sakura nodded and waved goodbye before she was ushered into a car by her brother.

Fai sighed as he rounded a corner, thinking Sakura was a good kid and that he was glad he and Kurogane had decided to move to this part of town years ago. When a small brown bricked house came into view, Fai smiled a bit wider. There was a bounce in his step as he noted the car in the driveway and made sure to hop over the icy patch just beside it; after all he didn't need to sprain his ankle again.

"Kuro-sama, I'm home~!" Fai trilled as he walked in and kicked the door close behind him. He bent down to pull his shoes off, despite his back's complaints. Putting his coat and scarf up, Fai walked into the living room to see Kurogane lounging on their couch.

"How was work?" Kurogane asked as he made room for Fai, who plunked himself down and immediately latched himself onto one of his arms. "Damn your cold."

"Well I was just outside, in the snow, or did you forget what time of the year it was again?" Fai joked as Kurogane just rolled his eyes and put an arm around him.

"That bad huh?"

"I should have become a massage therapist like you." Fai mumbled as he moved himself to lay his head on Kurogane's lap. "It would have been so much easier than working as a department manager." He put an arm over his eyes as he let off some steam and told his boyfriend about his day, knowing if anyone could relate to how annoying people could be it would be Kurogane.

"Alright, I think I've heard enough from you." Kurogane lifted Fai off him before he stood and tugged on a thin arm to pull Fai up.

"I hate to say it, but I'm not really in the mood for sex tonight."

"That's not what I was going to do!" Kurogane bristled, a blush creeping along his cheeks at the accusation.

"Just letting you know." Fai countered, but when he was led into their bedroom and set down. He looked skeptically at Kurogane. "Are you sure you weren't asking for sex?"

"YES, you bastard. Now shut the hell up or I'm tossing you out!"

"No need to get so offensive Kuro-grump."

"Strip, but leave your boxers on and I better not hear another remark about it." He said, making a preemptive strike on any teasing at his expense.

Fai rolled his eyes and stripped, wiggling his hips in the process to tease Kurogane in more ways than one. Seeing that he was only getting glares for his efforts, Fai fell on their bed on his stomach. It was then Kurogane left him to go to their small bathroom.

As he waited the minute or two it took Kurogane, the blonde crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He always had loved their bed; it was plush and comfortable and on days either of them were drained from work it was blissful to rest under the dark comforter and on it's worn in pillows.

"Oi, don't fall asleep just yet."

"I was resting them Kuro-min." Fai replied automatically as he heard the cap of a bottle open and then the sound of Kurogane rubbing his hands together. He was about to make another inquiry of his lover's motives when he felt large and warm hands on his back, rubbing and digging into his muscles. He couldn't help the moan that escaped despite burying his face into his pillow.

As Kurogane worked to his arms and shoulders, Fai thought he was very fortunate to have a message therapist for a partner, especially when said person had such nice hands. He could just imagine the little blush along with that determined look on Kurogane's face as he works down each of Fai's long legs, it made Fai smile.

His noise filled with the scent of the oils Kurogane always used for his clients and on rare occasions him. It was almost as relaxing as the man himself. It had been a bit surprising when he had learned what the other was going to work as when they had first met, but feeling Kurogane's fingers dig into tightened muscle was all he needed to convince him that Kurogane had made the right career choice.

Fai felt like a puddle of satisfied goo when Kurogane had finished and was therefore too relaxed and tired to complain at the loss of contact. He turned his head to Kurogane, who was wiping his hands on a hand towel beside the bed.

"Kuro-wan should come to bed." There was a hint of a whine in his voice, but Fai was too content to put too much effort into it. Huffing at the blonde, Kurogane for once didn't complain too much as he stripped as well and slid under their heavy comforter. When he said the smug smile on his lover's lips he gave a half hearted glare.

"It's late; I was going to go to bed anyways." Fai let himself be moved around until he was on his side facing Kurogane, the other's arm wrapped around his waist. One long leg hooked over one of Kurogane's own legs as Fai draped an arm over his lover as well.

"Uh-huh." Fai smiled and tilted his head up just far enough for a brief kiss. He really would have to thank Kurogane properly tomorrow, but for now he was looking forward to sleeping in tangled with Kurogane.

"…Shut up." This time Fai did see the blush creeping along tanned cheeks and Kurogane acted as if he wasn't doing anything as he turned slightly to turn the lamp in their room off. Fai smiled at that as he was held close once more with sleep tugging at him. Perhaps he could even get Kurogane to teach him some techniques tomorrow since he did have a weekend off.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Happy Endings

Rating: PG

Notes: Written for the timestamp meme over at my LJ. A prequel to Massage.

Fai pressed his hands against the small of his back and stretched, hoping to hear a nice ipop/i from his spine. He had recently been promoted to store manager of a Piffle Princess store at the local mall and if he didn't like having his benefits and the money that came along with it, he would have resigned after the first week. I was hell having to appease cranky customers and dealing with employees who were five years his junior and that acted far younger. Being on your feet all day and constantly having to make sure no one tried to shoplift or make a complete mess of the displays wasn't something he hadn't been used to before, but now he had to do it a lot more often.

His brother had told him he need a break, but Fai knew that was out of the question.

So instead he popped his back and took and when he would get home he'd make himself a nice cup of hot tea and stick an ice pack on his back before he went to bed.

It was after a few months of this and Yuui's insistence that Fai had finally relented and caved and had let his brother drop him off at a chiropractor's office downtown. He had never been and felt like an old man when he stepped in. Yuui stayed behind him to make sure he didn't bolt.

When he had finally been called in Fai felt embarrassed as he had to strip down and put on a robe. All he knew was that this had better work or he was going to give his brother hell.

"Lay down on the table with your face in the hole." His head whipped around to see someone that looked more like a bouncer than someone who could give a massage.

"You're really…big for a message therapist." Dark, tall, and scowling just rolled his eyes and walked around him to the table by the side of the wall.

"Just do it."

"Right away Mr. Grouch." Fai chuckled as he noticed the other's frown deepen. This could be fun he thought with a smirk on his lips as he got on the table and stretched out.

"It's Kurogane, idiot." He listened to the barely audible music playing in the room and the distinct noise of bottle's being opened. "And take off the robe."

"Someone's being a little fresh aren't they? I didn't know this was one of those 'happy ending' massage parlors." A sputtering, choking sound was heard and Fai had to bit his lip to keep his laughter in check.

"Y-you bastard!"

"Oh, come now Kuro-puu you walked right into that one."

"What the fuck did you just call me!" He turned to watch Kurogane bristle as he gripped a poor and defenseless oil bottle in his hand.

"Kuro-chan?"

"Just shut the hell up!" Fai was about to tease his new prey further, but when he felt large hands on his shoulders he tensed. When fingers began working into the muscle there he groaned at the intense pain that made him melt as he relaxed.

"Kuro-sama has a way with his hands." Fai purred and he felt Kurogane's fingers dig a little deeper into his back. He had nearly fallen asleep by the time Kurogane had finished.

"Get up, you're done."

"I think I'll have to come back here again soon~" He cooed as he sat up on the table in just his boxers. Fai noticed Kurogane checking him out and smiled knowingly when red eyes met his own. "Maybe Kuro-rin can stop by for a home consultation?"

"Idiot, who would want to do that for you?"

"If you change your mind, I'm sure Kuro-tan can get my number off my medical charts." Fai laughed as he Kurogane blushed and left. He would definitely have to by his brother dinner now and book another appointment for next week. At this rate he wouldn't have anymore back problems and might even snag a cutie while he was at it.


End file.
